The Mysterious Third Seat
by Solasta15
Summary: Yuuki Amachi was just an ordinary girl...or so she seemed. Her name didn't say ordinary, which means 'Heaven's Gentleness'. She is very much shrouded in mystery and puts on a show to cover it. Who knew she's both the ally and enemy? (Top-left: Yuuki/Top-right: her zanpakuto/Bottom-left: her Hollow form's kimono/Bottom-right: her Hollow form's mask.)
1. Prologue

~?~

"No..."

A young girl stared at her parent's bodies on the ground. She ran to her Mother and shook her bleeding body.

"No! Mommy, wake up! You have to!" The girl cried more.

The girl soon realized that crying and pleading wasn't going to bring her Mother back. She cupped her face with her small hands.

Hearing a faint voice call to her, she looked to her right and saw her Father smiling sadly at her.

She crawled to him quickly, "Daddy! You're okay! Thank goodness..." She said as more tears spilled from her unnatural reddish brown eyes.

His left hand weakly held her small outstretched right one, "Y-yeah...for now. Listen to me...you need to get out of here. I don't have long before I-"

Her father's words were cut off by fits of coughs. The more he coughed, the more red substance came from his mouth.

Her small hand tightened around his large one from worry. Slowly, she could see the light fading from his hazel orbs.

"Th-that man over there...will take care of you...Mommy and I...love you...Yuuki..." His voice became quiet.

His eyes closed.

For a young girl whose parents died, she cried silently and hugged her parent's corpses...

Once she said her final goodbyes in silence, she slowly looked up once a shadow came over her.

The sun blinded her from seeing the unknown man's face...

My eyes slowly opened to be met with yellow spots shining on my face.

'...I wish I could remember...who the man was that saved me...'

Softly smiling at the sunlight that peeked through my tan curtains, I sat up and stretched whilst yawning a little.

I looked to alarm clock and saw I woke up five minutes earlier than what I was supposed to. I decided to get up anyway.

I moved to my curtains and clutched each curtain before splitting them apart, letting my red room be exposed to the sunlight.

"Alright, Yuuki. This is the last year of high school."

~Small Time Skip~

My black shorts and white tank top were flung off, so I could replace them with the uniform I wore to my school.

It consists of a white, short sleeved, button-up shirt, a gray glazer, a gray thigh length skirt, and a red ribbon.

Once I got done getting dressed, I brushed my waist length black hair and wrapped a thin stringed, red ribbon in the back, and let my bangs hang out.

I came out from my room and walked down a mini hallway only to enter my simple living room that contains: a red couch in the back center, two red love seats on each side, a brown coffee table in the center, and a flat screen TV set in front of the furniture against the wall on a wooden stand.

My kitchen was in the room next to the living room and it was big to say I only lived in a decent sized apartment.

The kitchen had a black marble counter in the middle. The black marble counters on the other side formed a semi-oval, containing a microwave, coffe maker, and such.

My refrigerator and freezer was on the left side at the end of the semi-oval while a stove and occupied the other side at the end of the semi-oval.

Entering the kitchen, I cooked some Japanese rice, eight wantons, and four spring rolls for my breakfast and bento.

Eating the leftover rice, four wantons, and two spring rolls for my breakfast. I cleaned my dishes after eating eating, then re-entered the living room.

Packing my bento into my bag that was big enough to fit, I picked my bag up and went to the entry way.

Slipping on my black, ankle length converse, I looked over my shoulder after opening the door.

I sighed aloud, 'If only my day was simpler after school...'

(Hello! I know reader-chans/kuns don't know what anime this is related to, but you will soon. There's not enough clues pointed out there for you to guess either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!)


	2. We Meet Again

As I walked to school, I stared at the sky in slight wonder.

'Many wonder what it would be like to fly in the sky...It'd be nice sharing that experience with the living since I can basically do that.'

Chuckling at the thought, I quietly gasped at the cherry blossoms that were being carried in the sky.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop in time. I wanted thay image to last forever, but I knew...

I was different.

"Hey, you okay?"

I heard the voice next to me and time played again. Looking to the left, I saw a tall boy.

His hair and irises is what caught my eyes and they slightly widened.

I looked away from him, "Um...yeah. Thanks for asking."

Sprinting away from the boy, my cheeks matched the color of the cherry blossoms, but I kept it from being seen.

'No way...It couldn't possibly be...'

~Tiny Time Skip~

I made it to school and entered the school gates, seeing students meet up with their friends from last year.

Last year, I got here until the midterm of the school year and didn't make any friends, but I made the effort of earning good grades.

Passing by the groups of friends, I walked to the Class board and looked to see which classroom I'm in.

Spotting my name on the board and the classroom's number, I entered the school building and walked straight to the classroom I was assigned to.

Hearing lots of chatter, I saw a group of interesting friends having fun and chatting amongst themselves.

Making a half smile at them, I entered the room and took a seat in the very front next to the windows where I could view the clear blue sky.

'During school hours, it's kinda boring since I don't have any friends, but when school's over...' I smirked to myself, letting out a stiffled sigh.

I heard excited shouting and turned to see where the source of the sound came from to only see a boy running at me.

When he got close, I put my right foot up and he harshly came into contact with it before I pushed him away with my foot.

Swiftly standing up, I double kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the classroom into the wall.

My classmates looked to me in amazement, beginning to wonder who I was as they whispered and muttered.

"Wow! That was awesome! What's your name?" A girl with tan skin came up to me and asked.

I gave a nervous smile, "I'm Yuuki Amachi. I didn't mean to do that."

She put a hand on my right shoulder, "Nah, it's fine. He deserved it. After all, he is a pervert, so due watch out."

"That's what you get for trying to stroke a girl's breasts, Kiego," a boy with neat, dark blue hair sighed out to the unconscious boy on the floor.

"'Morning guys-...Let me guess, he was being a pervert again," the boy, who I met earlier, walked in.

The boy with neat, dark blue hair nodded, "It's a shame, really. The girl who did it is standing by Tatsuki."

The boy who entered the room looked to me and his eyes widened as I masked a blush when his gaze stayed on me for a while.

The boy approached me, "Wait a minute, you're that girl from this morning and..."

His chocolate brown eyes widened...

"Yuuki?"

I made a closed eyed smile, "It's been three years...Ichigo Kurosaki."

He stared at me in disbelief, "Um, earth to Ichigo? Hello!" The girl named Tatsuki called out to him.

Ichigo snapped out of his trance, "Sorry about that."

"How do you know this girl? Is she a friend of yours?" Tatsuki questioned him.

He smiled at me before turning to her, "We met three years ago. She's a friend of mine."

The girl stared at him skeptically, "Hmmm. If you're pulling any strings on Orihime, I won't hesitate to-"

Sensing a approaching presence, I looked behind Ichigo to see a girl with an aura of good intent.

She approached Ichigo and Tatsuki with a happy smile, "Good morning, you two. How's-..." she noticed me standing between the two.

I smiled at her, "A good morning to you, too. My name's Yuuki Amachi. It's nice to meet you...?" I introduced myself nicely.

She seemed startled, "O-oh, I'm Orihime Inoue. It's nice too meet you, too..."

"Orihime, this is a friend Ichigo met three years ago. By the way, did you attend here last year?" Tatsuki informed her.

I scratched my left cheek, "I did, but I came during the middle of the year. I focused on passing more than trying to make friends. I guess you can say I'm determined."

We chatted more as I came to get to know Orihime ans Tatsuki better. They are nice people.

Feeling familiar brown eyes on me aa the two chatted, I returned the glance to Ichigo, knowing he wanted to know the reason why I left so suddenly.

Glancing away from him, I noticed another pair of eyes on me. Pretending to look around the room, I saw a boy with glasses near the door of the entrance before he left.

My eyes narrowed, 'Whoever that was, I sensed hidden spiritual energy coming from him. Speaking of hidden spiritual energy...I sense it coming from Ichigo as well...'

~3HR Time Skip~

Two classes of today had ended and it time for lunch period.

Unpacking my bento from my bag, I was about to unwrap it until footsteps stopped at my desk.

"Um, Yuuki...do you mind eating on the roof with us?"

I looked up to see Orihime with a nervous, yet kind smile.

Leaning my chair back and balancing myself with my hands holding the desk, I saw Ichigo, the boy with glasses from earlier, and a tall well-tanned boy, who I assumed is of a different race.

I put my chair down and stood from it, "Sure, it'd be a change of atmosphere for once."

She tilted her in confusion and I shook my head, telling her it was nothing as I grabbed my bento.

~Tiny Time Skip~

We sat on the roof in complete silence.

If you ask me, it was quite unsettling. Thank goodness Orihime was there to break the silence.

"Yuuki, I haven't introduced you to our two friends yet. This is Uryu Ishida," she introduced.

I looked to him and he only glared in response to which I pretended to ignore, "Nice to meet you," I said.

"And this is Yatsutora Sado. We call him Chad for short," she introduced the other.

The boy only nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, "Nice to meet you as well."

Orihime seemed nervous now, "A-anyway...the real reason I invited you to lunch is because...I wanted to ask if you believed in the supernatural?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "The supernatural? Well..." I closed my eyes before reopening them, "Does it count if I can see Ichigo's spiritual energy slowly fading away?"

They seemed taken aback by my response, "I knew it," Uryu spoke, "What are you?"

I put my hands up in defense, "No need to be uptight. I'm a Soul Reaper. I'm the third seat, Yuuki Amachi, in the Tenth Court Guard Squad. I hope the name Toshiro Hitsugaya rings a bell."

"Wait, wait, wait. So, earlier today, you knew who I was and you knew that my spiritual energy was fading?" Ichigo summarized.

"Basically. When I first saw you, I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Any other information you'd like to know?" I said and asked them.

"Yes. How did you know Ichigo's spiritual energy was fading?" Uryu questioned me.

I ate a spring roll before answering, "I have my resources."

"I don't know if you know this person, then again, you might, but...is Rukia Kuchiki alright?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

My eyes widened, "Oh! Rukia? She's just fine. We've been friends since I became a soul reaper."

Orihime sighed out of relief, "Thank goodness."

"By the way, Yuuki, where were you during the battle?" Ichigo asked me.

I stiffened and made a half smile, "I, um...I wasn't...allowed to fight," I said and finished eating the rest of my food in the bento.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Not allowed to fight?! Who the hell told you that?!" He exclaimed in what I think wa shock and anger.

I looked away from embarrassment, "...Captain Hitsugaya."

The bell rung.

I quickly stood after wrapping my empty bento, "Welp, I gotta go! See you four later!"

With that said, I ran off.

~3HR Time Skip~

When school ended, I stared at the afternoon sun for a few minutes before packing my books.

I softly sighed, 'I'm surprised. No Hollows showed up today unless...'he' took care of them.'

I exited my classroom and turned halls and went down stairs to exit the school building.

When I approached the gate, I stopped. Glancing to the left, Ichigo leaned against the concrete.

He leaned off of it, "Wanna walk home?"

I nodded and walked beside him, 'It's been a long time since we saw each other...let alone, enjoy silence together.'

"I know...that you won't be able to see me if I get out of my gigai,' I spoke.

He looked down at me, "I don't care about that right now. I want to know why you left without saying anything three years ago."

I looked at the ground, "That's...that's classified information and...I'm sorry that I did that. I should've said something before I left."

He sighed, "It's fine. Anyway, I'm glad you're back...and to say you're a Soul Reaper is surprising."

I looked up to see him smiling at me, "Ichigo...if there's anything I can help you with, just let me know. I'll even help get your powers back," I responded with a gentle smile.

He patted my head, "I'll be sure to remember that, Yuuki."

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes. His chocolate brown eyes entranced me...as if I were in a spell.

His hand slid off my head and to my back, gently pushing me towards him, and I held his right arm.

I knew my cheeks were bright red by now since I could feel the warmth emitting from them. Ichigo's touch was gentle and his gaze was captivating...

How could I resist?

Our faces came closer by each millisecond. Before I knew it, we could feel each other's breath against the other's face.

When our lips brushed against each other, my phone vibrated from the inside of my blazer's jacket pocket.

We pulled away.

"U-um, can I answer this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and a closed eyed smile, "S..sure..."

I answered it, "Hello?"

["You're in trouble~. You know the Cap'n gives you an hour and thirty minutes to get back to headquarters~,"] female voice teased me from the other side.

My eyes widened, "M-Miss Matsumoto, are you saying it's pass that time?"

["Mhm! You better hurry~. He's getting angeier~,"] she whispered before I heard yelling in the background.

The call ended and I stared at my phone in disbelief, 'How could I let time pass me by?'

I turned to Ichigo before bowing, "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the Soul Society!" I shouted before running off.

I needed to get home to get out of my gigai, open the Senkaimon, and check up on 'him'.

(*Gasp* Kiss, Kiss! Fall In Love! Lol! By the way, I'm creating an OHSCH story. I tried to publish this story before it caught a bug, but life's unfair, so...I will kinda make this like a harem, but there will be only three main love interests! *Wiggles eyebrows* I wonder who can guess who they are?)


	3. The Mythical Third Seat

When I reached my apartment door, I unlocked it with my keys and locked it once I got inside.

Turning around, I entered my living room and stood in front of my couch before eating a Soul Candy I took out from a bag of candy on the table.

My body fell on the couch and I placed it in a sleeping position, so it wouldn't be painful to wake up when I get back in it.

Hearing my phone vibrate again after I stood behind the couch, I begin to silently panic, knowing Captain Hitsugaya had a short temper.

"You're in quite a hurry."

Feeling hands slide around my my sides, I settled into the comforting arms of my long-time friend.

I sighed, "I can't stay and talk to you today...Ulquiorra."

"...I suppose that is reasonable, seeing that you're a Soul Reaper."

Turning around in his grip, I smiled at him, "I'll try to make time to talk to you and thanks for getting rid of the hollows for me today."

Ulquiorra didn't reply, he only nodded and let me go.

Turning back around, I opened the Senkaimon and entered the gates.

-Flashback-

The girl somehow ended up alone in the middle of the forest.

All she could remember was falling an unknown man and then he told her something before leaving to somewhere in gates.

The girl stood under a tree until the man came back. Her red and rose gold kimono was covered in the blood of her parents'.

She covered her face with bloodied hands, 'Wh-what do I do...now that Mommy and Daddy i-is gone? I-I'm only eight years old...at least...I-I think I am...'

As much as the girl was in agony, she refused to cry due to not wanting to seem weak...even if there wasn't anyone around...

"You, girl."

The girl knew she was no ordinary girl.

She looked around for where the voice came from and before she could look back in front of her, a boy already stood over her.

His eyes were peculiarly interested to the girl. They were a shady turquoise and his clothing seemed odd as well as the half skull on his head.

She immediately knew what he was and wasn't afraid due to her Father explaining what use to fight.

Arrancars.

"...Yes?" Her voice came out small and quiet, yet unafraid.

He stared down at her to which she really knew he was studying her, taking in every aspect of her fragile, yet destructive body.

The male came closer to her, but she stood her ground. He grabbed her by the chin, surprisingly, softly...

"...I take interest in you. From now on...you will accompany me in secret. I cannot take any risks with someone like you..."

With that oddly being said, the male disappeared.

The girl knew a technique similar to that. The flash step. Before her parents met their fates...

They taught their daughter well to identify her opponents, techniques, and styles of fighting.

The girl noticed the Japanese gates appear from before and the unknown man entered through them.

As he approached her, her vision became blurry.

-Flashback Ends-

Realizing that I arrived in the Soul Society, I entered the gates that was now closing.

'Well...I better prepare for an entire lecture and scolding.

~Tiny Time Skip~

Standing at Captain Hitsugaya's office door, I raised my hand to knock, but stopped.

My mind began to think, 'I wonder if I can get out of this and just do all of today's work before going home. That should make Shiro proud at least.'

Attempting to sneak away, a voice on the other side of the door stopped me.

"Come in, third seat Amachi."

I grit my teeth, 'He sensed my spiritual energy, damn it! Plus, he used my title and last name...well, I'm screwed.'

"Y-yes, sir..." I said before opening the door.

The first thing I noticed was Miss Matsumoto laying on the arm of the chair with a devious expression towards me.

For as long as I knew her and respected her, this is the first time I actually frowned at her.

"Aww, it won't be that bad of a scolding, Yuuki. Besides, you and the Cap'n go way back," she said before passing me and patting my head.

Internally sighing once she closed the door, I looked to my captain and childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir," I said nervously at first before straightening my posture.

He glared, "Specifically, I give you one hour and thirty minutes to return to the Soul Society after school activities. What had to be so important that you pass that mark...and for the first time," he reminded and demanded from me.

I kept my eyes locked with his, "Sir, I happen to meet an old friend some years ago. We got caught up in a conversation and I told him I had to-"

"Him?"

I swallowed silently, "Yes, him."

"What's his name."

I looked away, "Actually...everyone knows him...as the substitute soul reaper..."

He sighed, "Ichigo Kurosaki, hn. I'll let this slide by if he's involved. You're dismissed, Amachi."

I bowed before leaving.

~Tiny Time Skip~ -Flashback-

The girl with reddish brown eyes somehow appeared in a village.

She saw people walking around with kimonos as well. Though she wore one as well, she was confused to see them wear them since the world she lived in, people wore 'normal' clothing.

She held the unknown man's hand as he led her to a hut with nearby kids playing.

He told her to wait while he talks to the owner of the hut and she did just that.

'Will this be my new home? Will I be safe here?..Why didn't I ask these questions before he went inside?'

"Oi, you!"

The girl lifted her head from staring at the lantern decorations on her kimono to see a boy with strange snow white hair and ice blue eyes.

Though he appeared to be an angelic, his facial expression said otherwise. The frown that was placed on his lips didn't suit him...at least, that's what the girl thought.

She noticed a girl behind that was--sadly to say--much taller than him. Her hair was in a bun and a decorative hair wrapping was around it.

"Um...may I help you?" The girl asked as nicely as she could.

"Obviously, you're the one who needs help. You can't be some ordinary girl if you're walking around with that type of kimono on," the boy judged the girl.

"I'm sorry about his behavior, Miss. I'm Momo Hinamori and this is-"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Who are you?" He cut her off and asked, staring at me inquisitively.

"My name is Yuuki. Yuuki Amachi. I'm unsure if I'll be staying here, but it's nice to meet you both."

"Yuuki," I heard the unknown man's voice call out to me from behind.

I turned around and approached him, "Yes?"

As I stared up at the elderly man, his face was shadowed even if the sun did shine brightly that day.

"You will be staying with this kind woman. She will take care of you until you're old enough in due time. Before I take my leave..."

The unknown man knelt down to her and pulled out a sheethed katana from his hakashu's sleeve.

"Your mother and father sacrificed their lives for you...as well as this katana, for you're the only wielder."

The unknown man placed it in my hands and pat my head before leaving the village...

Never to be seen and was unseen.

The girl heard footsteps behind her, "Do you know who you just walked into this village with?!" Toshiro asked her.

She turned around with a dazed expression, "No..."

-Flashback Ends-

I came out of my memories and realized I was done with my work.

I stretched, 'Now that I'm done with my own work, I better start on Miss Matsumoto's...because I know she won't get it done.'

Pulling the next stack of papers in front of me, I glanced behind me to see the pinkish orange sky.

'It's only ten separate sheets...Wait, ten separate sheets?! Miss Matsumoto couldn't do these herself?!'

Within twenty minutes, I was done with see seven of them and as I began the eigth, I heard a knock on my office door.

"You may come in."

My door opened to reveal...

"I came to give these to you...Yuuki?"

I made a closed eyed smile, "Hi, Rukia. I guess it's surprising to see that I'm the Third Seat of the Tenth Court Guard Squad, huh?"

She approached my desk and set the papers on it, "Well...yeah. You're the last person I expected it to be. Does anyone else know?"

I sighed, "No, Captain Hitsugaya prefers it to stay a secret...and for whoever visits me from another squad must keep quiet since other reapers only heard rumors about the 'Mysterious Third Seat of the Tenth Squad'."

Rukia made a crooked smile, "If you ask me...it sounds as if Captain Hitsugaya is occupying you to himself."

"What was that, Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Captain Hitsugaya said in a irritated tone behind her.

She shivered, "Um, nothing, sir! I was just dropping off some work to Third Seat Amachi...heh. I'll take my leave."

Before Rukia left, I spoke, "By the way, Rukia...Orihime is relieved to know you're okay," I said, analyzing the paperwork she gave me.

She stopped, "...Is that..so..."

I nodded, "Mm. Also, Ichigo is doing just fine. I told him I will try to help him get his powers back if he needed the he-"

"How would you do such a thing if you never-..." Captain Hitsugaya glanced to Rukia, "You're dismissed, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

She turned and bowed before closing the door and leaving.

He turned his gaze back to me, "You know you've never used your zanpakuto before and yet, you try to help Kurosaki get his Soul Reaper powers back?"

I frowned and stood, "Well, maybe if you give me a chance, Toshiro, I might be able to help him or--anyone."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You're incapable and I'M not saying that you're not, but people above me are. Stay put."

I glared into his eyes for a while before sighing, 'He's right...I don't even know my zanpakuto's name. No one else knows that besides me.'

"You might just be right," I replied and sat back down, nearly done with Miss Matsumoto's work.

"*Sigh* Take the rest of today off. You've done enough."

I began on the work Rukia gave me, "No. I'm going to prove to you and your higher-ups that I'm capable...mentally and physically," I spoke with venom.

Toshiro lightly scoffed at my stubbornness and approached me with a authoritive aura.

Not paying attention to his attempt of trying to intimidate or threaten me into stopping my work, I kept my eyes on the papers in front of me.

"You're so stubborn," he commented before grabbing my moving right hand.

"H-hey, let go!" I whisper-shouted at him and tried to pull my hand away...

That only ended with me landing on the hard floor. Who knew such a tiny--I mean...good sized person could have this much strength.

But I didn't feel the floor under me; instead, it was something soft, yet well built underneath cloth.

Opening my eyes, I slowly looked up to meet slowly opening ice blue eyes that entranced me.

Feeling his hands hold my body by my waist and my hands on his...well built chest, me and Toshiro stared at each other in shock.

A bright blush coated my cheeks, "U-um, I-I'm very sorry, Captain Hitsugaya!" I stuttered and tried to get off him.

-BAM!-

"Yuuki, dear!" Miss Matsumoto called.

She stopped her cheery, happy-go-lucky mood and stared at the unsettling and silent scene

I made a closed eyed smile after looking up from my work on my desk, "Yes, Miss Matsumoto?"

She was still frozen, glancing between me, who sat in my desk, and Captain Hitsugaya, who stood to the right of my desk.

Her evaluating eyes became weary, "Did I...interrupt something?"

"Apparently, you did, Rangiku. You interrupted Yuuki from her work, so she could do your work for you. I came here to tell her that she's done. As for you, you will do the work Lieutenant Kuchiki brought from the Twelfth Squad," Captain Hitsugaya covered up pretty well.

Miss Matsumoto whined, "I don't wanna, but okay. You can go home, Uki-chan~," She mused my 'nickname' she gave me.

I stood up and sighed, "Just Yuuki is fine, Miss Matsumoto."

"And just Rangiku is fine, Uki-chan," she made a comeback at me and the Captain sighed.

When I passed by her, I noticed she gave me a 'I know something's going on' smirk, I only 'hmph'ed in reply.

~Small Time Skip~

When I got back to Karakura Town through the senkaimon, I went straight home and didn't feel the slightest spiritual energy coming from my home.

'...Ulquiorra must've left to take care of business 'there',' I thought and sighed aloud.

After closing and locking my door, I got into my gigai and flash stepped to my bathroom in the hallway.

How did I do that in my gigai form? It was something my mom taught me before she died.

Sad story aside, I took a bath and relaxed in the warm soapy water that filled the white bathtub.

Once the water reached an amount I saw fit, I turned the faucets off with my feet.

Getting ready to submerge further in the bathtub, my phone ringed before I could do so and I reached to the black stand next to tub.

"Hello?"

["Yuuki."]

My eyes widened as I sat up in the bathtub. The steam that emitted from the water wasn't the only thing making my cheeks red.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked in a soldier-like tone.

["I forgot to remind you that you're requested to be at a Captains Meeting tomorrow. Do not ask questions, I am unsure of why myself. This is a direct order,"] Toshiro explained.

My eyes slightly narrowed, 'A Captains Meeting? Why would I be needed there? The other Captains hardly know who I am...excluding Toshiro and Captain Ukitake.'

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

["As a friend saying this and not your Captain...Don't be nervous, I'm sure you're not in trouble."]

I chuckled, "Thank you."

(Friend: Is this 'that type' of story? Of course this is 'that type' of--H-hey, reader-chans/kuns! Heh...I was just--*GASP* Ulquiorra's alive?! Yes! I'll explain later within the story. Remember, this doesn't fully follow the plot of Bleach. This is my version through Yuuki's eyes!)


	4. The Truth

I entered the senkaimon once again.

'To think I'd have to miss the second day of school for something I might just be a marionette for...I hope Tatsuki, Orihime, and Ichigo aren't worried about me.'

Usually, the Captains Meeting would start around nine in the morning. Since it was 8:47 A.M., I decided to take a stroll around the Soul Society beforehand.

In honesty, though other Soul Reapers saw me as a colleague, they didn't know I was the 'Mysterious Third Seat' and I wasn't allowed to wonder the Sereitei too much.

Sometimes, I did wonder if Toshiro was trying to keep me away from the Soul Society and make sure I wasn't in surreal danger...as if he were ordered to do so.

I decided to go to the Captains Meeting after thinking about that thought I never realized...

~Tiny Time Skip~

Standing at tall doors with the kanji one that were on both sides, I took in a deep breath.

'Alright, Yuuki. You're about to go before the twelve Court Guard Squads' Captains, including the Head Captain himself. Be formal and don't speak unless spoken to.' I boosted my confidence before entering the doors.

All of the Captains gazes turned to me.

My confidence and encouragement was put to shame as my blood turned cold, but showed no emotion whatsoever.

The Head Captain's gaze settled on me, "Yuuki Amachi. Step forward."

"Yes, sir." I replied monotonously.

Approaching his throne that he sat on, I quickly glanced to Toshiro with a small hint of uncomfort.

His response was only narrowed eyes at me, meaning 'not to panic'. He kept his eyes on me at all times as I approached the Head Captain.

I bowed to him.

"Yuuki Amachi, Third Seat of the Tenth Guard. You were called here for an important reason."

I looked up to Captain Yamamoto, "What may that be, sir?"

Captain Yamamoto didn't respond immediately. He stared down at me as if I were a powerless pawn...which I basically was.

I remained bowing to him as he grunted at something in particular, but I was unsure of what.

"There is no need for you to bow.

I didn't hear whispering among the captains, but I did notice their glances at each other and eyes piercing my back.

I leaned up, confusion evident on my face, "Sir?"

His eyes slightly opened, "There is no need for you, my granddaughter, Yuuki Amachi Yamamoto, to bow unto me."

I could've sworn my heart stopped.

Standing in a still position with wide eyes as the captains finally spoke, I stared at Captain Yamamoto with wide eyes.

'Did he say...granddaughter?'

"Captain Yamamoto, no disrespect, sir, but how is she your granddaughter. We have not heard of you having one either." Captain Soi Fon spoke.

"It seems to me you're saying that Miss Amachi is to become the next Head Captain of the Sereitei." Captain Ukitake figured.

"That is exactly what I am saying, Captain Ukitake. The reason why not many of you have heard of her because I had Isshin Kurosaki keep her a secret whose authority was passed to Captain Hitsugaya. He, too, kept her a secret. I could not afford to risk another family member."

"Head Captain, reconsider your replacement. We've never seen this girl's ability to fight and her spiritual energy is weak." Captain Kuchiki spoke against him.

"May I be dismissed, sir?" I asked, interrupting their 'quarrel'.

*Silence*

"You are dismissed, Yuuki."

~Small Time Skip~

I aimlessly walked around the Soul Society, not wanting to go back to the Tenth Squad's barracks.

As of now, I didn't care if Toshiro would place a penalty upon me and I'm sure he would not care to do so...

From what I could tell, Toshiro had no thoughts or considerations that I was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's granddaughter.

A smile etched on my lips, 'It's hard to believe...that the man who saved my life...was Captain Yamamoto, m-my...my grandfather...'

I stopped in my footsteps and clenched my hakusho of where my heart was with my right hand.

'Why is my heart hurting? I'm not upset or happy about this, but I...I just don't know what emotions to feel...'

Next thing I know, I fell to my knees and held my head with my left hand. It was burning and felt like a blade was cutting through it.

It wasn't too long before I screamed out in unbearable, malevolent pain.

-Rukia's P.O.V-

"Wait, who said that?"

I sighed and looked to Renji, "Yuuki Amachi is...well, she's a friend of mine."

"And this 'Yuuki' told you that she's going to help Ichigo regain his powers? I can't really judge if this 'Yuuki' is capable of doing that."

I elbowed him in his side, "That's because it's not your place to judge, idiot! Though I know she's strong in her heart...I never once saw her in a fight, so it is hard to tell if she's even capable of helping Ichigo."

'I barely see Yuuki around this time of day. This means she might attend school with Ichigo and the others. Is it possible that Captain Hitsugaya is sending her to Karakura school...in order for her not to be seen...and by whom if that's the case?'

A loud sonic boom sounded far away.

We looked to where the source of the sound came from and in the middle of the Society...

A raging fire ball stood in the center.

(Uh-oh! Yuuki's memories and Soul Reaper powers that have 'faded to black' are unleashing! I've been waiting for this part of the story to be created!)


	5. Fire of the Phoenix

My eyes slowly opened, 'Where am I?'

Moving my head around to see where I was, all I could see was red...fiery red. It surrounded me...

'Am I...in a fire? How...how did I get here?...Ow, my head hurts a-and my body won't move...why?'

"Whatever is happening...someone, please...save me..."

-Retsu's P.O.V-

"Captain Unohana, what is that?" My lieutenant, Isane, asked me.

I stared at the ball of red fire in uncertainty, "I'm unsure..."

'This is not at all of how I pictured it to happen...Amaterasu, I just hope Yuuki's okay in there...'

-Rangiku's P.OV-

"Goodness, I thought I was supposed to be the one missing during incidents, not the Cap'n," I sighed aloud.

From where the raging fire stood, almost everyone in their squads can see the fire swishing into a bigger sphere.

I put a hand on my hip, 'What's even worse is that Yuuki is not here. If she were, I guess she would order for our squad stay away from it until Captain Kurotsuchi identifies what it is...'

-Toshiro's P.O.V-

I stared at the red fire, circling to become bigger in a sphere. From where I stood, I could see there was a person inside it.

"It's begun," Head Captain Yamamoto said.

I glanced to him, "...That's her in there, isn't it..."

Yamamoto didn't respond, he kept staring at the fire with no emotion present on his face.

After the meeting, I came to squad thirteens barracks and demanded to see Yamamoto because of Yuuki taking the position as next Head Captain.

I know she has the willpower to become strong enough for that position, but I didn't want her to take up on that offer.

Something in me wants to prevent her from doing that...

I turned around, about ready to walk away and handle the problem on my own.

"You've known Yuuki since you were children, Captain Hitsugaya. I know you've seen how determined she can be to overcome anything...and this should not stop her from doing that."

I stopped, "And 'what' is happening to her in there?"

"Yuuki's power that has been sealed since her mother birthed her has finally unleashed. I did not expect it to happen the same day she found out about me being her grandfather."

"...Your point, Head Captain?"

"She is calling out to someone for help, someone she has been close with for a very long time. That should give you enough reason."

I exited the Head Captain's overview, 'Someone she's been close to for a very long time...Does that mean...'

-Rukia's P.O.V-

"Wait! Rukia!" Renji called out to me.

I was on top of a wall, "I don't have time for waiting, Renji. I need to go up there and see what's going on."

"That's one way to get yourself killed. What if that's an enemy and we don't even know it? I say let's wait for the Head Captain's orders," he reasoned.

I narrowed my eyes at the fire, "I have a strong feeling that it's not a enemy. That spiritual energy feels familiar..."

'...Fire...someone who has the eyes of clear fire is more likely to control fire...*Gasp*'

"Yuuki!" I shouted and flash stepped closer to the ball of fire.

Unexpectedly, the sphere of fire burst, rendering me from getting any closer, and formed into an animal.

It was a fiery phoenix.

-Toshiro's P.O.V-

After that sudden transformation, I flash stepped in front of the phoenix to see an unconscious Yuuki within it.

Somehow, someway, Yuuki woke up as if she sensed my spiritual energy or presence and slowly looked into my direction.

"Toshiro?"

Her voice, it was dark, yet light. Her eyes were not the normal red they used to be, but a vibrant red surrounded by black voids that could kill just by glaring.

As if trapped inside the phoenix, she put her hands against it with a upset expression, wanting to get out.

"Why am I here? What's happening to me? Wh--ow...there's something wrong..with me. It hurts..."

Before I knew it, she sunk to her knees and started screaming. That wasn't a good sign since the phoenix began to screech, seeming infuriated.

An irk mark appeared on the back of my head, 'It would've been helpful if the Head Captain would've gave me a hint on 'how' to help her!'

"Captain Hitsugaya!" I heard a familiar voice call to me.

Looking to my left, I saw Lieutenant Kuchiki, "What are you doing here, lieutenant?"

-Rukia's P.O.V-

"I knew it was Yuuki who was in that sphere, so I came to find a way to get her out. The question is what fire can we use to fight her fire?"

"If we don't stop her, the whole Soul Society will go up into flames," Captain Hitsugaya said, mainly to himself it seemed.

Yuuki began to attack. She somehow used the long, fiery tail feathers of the phoenix to strike at us directly.

When I used Hyorinmaru's power, the fire burned the ice as it would normally, making steam and a shimmering sound.

Hearing Yuuki scream made it clear that using ice against would harm her, which is the very opposite of helping her.

We dodged them and one of them attempted to strike me from behind, but Renji blocked the attack with his Zabimaru in time.

"I don't know my orders, but I'll try to do what I can," Renji directed his statement towards Captain Hitsugaya.

"Kill me," said Yuuki.

"What?" I asked her.

She looked up to me, hugging herself out of some kind of pain, "You heard me! I said, kill me! I can't suppress this power anymore!"

The color of her eyes and the sound of her voice caught me off guard for a second, which could've ended up in an immediate death.

I gritted my teeth, 'What do we do? There's no way we can get close enough to kill her either. We'd all die if that's the case!'

When the phoenix flapped its wings, the wind was strong enough to push us back a great distance and result in some one degree burns.

-Yuuki's P.O.V-

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

This was it. I was about to unleash a mass amount of fire to wipe out everyone in the Soul Society.

What happened next...was shocking.

Someone broke my fire barrier and hugged me from behind, making me immediately calm down.

Slowly, the phoenix I was in dispersed into nothing. The sky was no longer volcanic red, but the same blue again.

I looked up to see my savior...

"...Ulquiorra..." I mumbled quietly before falling from his grasp.

My vision faded to black.

(Here's the chapter that was missing. I don't know if this chapter was good enough to be called rising action since no one was really fighting. Anyway, Yuuki's wrath has been suppressed by the last person to be suspected of!)


	6. My 'Get Well' to You

When I tried opening my eyes, I had to slowly open them because of the bright light from above.

Groaning quietly, I moved my head to see my surroundings despite the fact that my field of vision was blurry.

Sitting up, I heard a surprised gasp and looked to my left to see my other childhood friend, Momo Hinamori.

She gently pulled me into a hug, "You're okay...thank goodness..."

I giggled a little, "I guess I am...um, what happened to me exactly? I..I can hardly remember..."

Momo pulled away from me with concern written over her face, "You hardly remember? The fire? The phoenix? Nor Shiro and lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai trying to help you?"

"Only some of it, but..." My eyes widened, "Wait, where's Ulquiorra?"

"Ulqui..orra? You mean that arrancar that suddenly appeared...He disappeared once you were safe. What is your connection to him?"

"...Classified," was my response.

She stared at me with worry, "Whatever connection you have with that arrancar, cut off all ties with him. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Momo stood from her chair that was near the hospital bed and went to door, but stopped before walking out.

"Shiro was...really worried about you. He didn't say it, but I saw it in his eyes," she spoke and closed the door behind her.

*Silence*

I sighed, 'What am I doing? I don't have half the mindset to confront Captain Yamamoto...or should I say grandfather now? Despite that...I hope no one interrogates me after I'm released. The last thing I need is to get in trouble for what I did a year ago...'

Looking around the room, I saw tables with medical materials and medicine on them. I figured that I was in squad four's barracks.

I looked down at my halfway bandaged hands, clenching them, 'I feel so helpless and yet...I feel as if I gathered strength...'

Hearing a knock on the door, I looked up, wondering if Momo had come back to tell me something.

"Come in. Momo, did you forget to-...oh, Captain Hitsugaya, sir," my tone turned from kind to serious.

Captain Hitsugaya closed the door and proceeded towards me, not seeming pleased at all.

Not being able to look him in the eye, I looked back to my fists and squeezed them tighter, 'I'm about to get lectured and I haven't done a thing, wow...'

Captain Hitsugaya sat in the seat Momo was in moments ago and I could feel his eyes burning holes through me.

I gained enough courage to look back at him, "Sir, I-"

"Stop there."

I shut my mouth and looked back down. Captain Hitsugaya had crushed my confidence with just two words.

"I'm going to ask three questions and I want a response, Amachi. One, why did you ask us to kill you?"

I flinched under his gaze, "I thought...it'd be the best choice since I couldn't hold myself back any longer."

"Two, that arrancar seems to know you since he saved you from your fall. What's your connection with him?"

"...I'm sorry, Captain, but that's classified. I rather not let you or anyone know that now..."

"And when you say now, I'm going to assume you mean you're going to tell me later. Last question...are you alright?"

His last question actually shocked me as I looked back to him with widened eyes. His concern for me became evident on his face.

I nodded, "Yeah--I mean, yes..sir."

"Good."

There was silence between us.

I twiddled my fingers, 'Oh, no...What do I say? I feel like I have to say something to break this awkward silence, but if I do...he might shut me down again...'

"Amachi, you're being disrespectful. Look at your superior when he's talking to you," he told me.

I looked back at him again, flustered, "Y-yes, sir!"

A staring contest started between us.

The silence became unsettling because Captain Hitsugaya wasn't talking to me, only staring at me.

He slowly leaned in and I did so, too.

I couldn't take my eyes off of his icy, blue ones to which I figured his eyes couldn't either. We were both captivated by each other's gaze.

Our lips brushed against each other and as if teasing me, he kept brushing his lips against mine, resulting in me quietly whimpering.

A small chuckle could be heard coming from him in the quiet room.

Toshiro stopped teasing me and finally connected our lips.

The kiss was pleasant for both of our likings. Soon, it turned into a rough make out session. He sat on my hospital bed. His hands travelled to my waist as my fingers entangled in his snow white hair.

Toshiro's touch was cold, yet his intentions were warm. He grazed my bottom lip with his tongue for entrance and I flinched.

Hesitantly, I opened my lips in a small 'o' shape. Toshiro conquered most of my mouth, but I knew he was looking for my tongue.

To my dismay, he found it and battled it for dominance, resulting in me losing miserably. Well...leave it to a captain to put you in your place...

'What am I thinking? We..we can't do this.…but we can't stop either. It's like I'm filling in something that's never been touched. Is this...desire?'

"Yuuki..." Toshiro called out my name.

I bit my bottom lip at his low voice in my right ear. How he moaned my name made me feel shivers...in a good way, too.

"...Toshiro...wait, s-spiritual..ahh, c-close, s-sir--ngh...m-more...n-no."

I closed my eyes once Toshiro's hot breath fanned against the right side of my neck, 'I want to say no more...but my body wants more. Hopefully, he tries to understand what I said...'

A couple seconds later, Toshiro pulled away from me with narrowed ice blue eyes, staring into my clear red ones with an emotion I couldn't read.

It all happened too fast, but my hakashu was straightened as well as his and his captain's coat. He was already near the door to my hospitalization room.

Before he walked out the door, he glanced to me over his shoulder.

"Congratulations for unleashing your shikai, third seat Amachi," he said, then closed the door behind him.

I tilted my head in confusion, 'What? Unleashing my shikai?...Ehhh?! That was just my shikai?! I thought it would've been my bankai! It was powerful, too, so powerful it makes me wonder if my bankai is equal to grandfather's.'

Three knocks on the door made me come out of my thoughts and I perked up at the sound.

"Come in."

The door slammed in with a familiar strawberry blond, a raven behind her with a spiky haired redhead at her side.

"Waaah, Yuuki~! You're okayyy!!" Miss Matsumoto whined as she glomped me.

Her embrace was strong on my wounds, but I had enough strength to ignore the pain.

Her breasts didn't suffocate me either because mine were close to her size...but I don't show much skin, like she does.

"Glad to see you're up. You had me worried there," Rukia said with a gentle smile.

I smiled, "You needn't worry, Rukia. Oh, hello, Lieutenant Abari, it's nice to meet you."

He nodded, "So, you're Yuuki Amachi, hn?" He looked at me as if studying me, "Well, you look weak, but I'd be a fool if I judged on looks. Your firepower back there proves you aren't weak."

I didn't know how to take that, but I smiled and soon took it as a compliment since he basically said I'm not weak.

'Finally...I get to fight and help others now. What I control is a fire breathing phoenix and that's only my shikai. Tell that to your higher-ups, Toshiro!'

(Not exactly how I wanted it to end, but good enough! The plot of this story is so long that it'll take up to thirty chapters. This is just the beginning of Yuuki embracing her powers!)


	7. Secrets, Secrets

The next day, I attended school as if none of the events from yesterday ever happened the day before.

I wasn't in my best spirits despite me having a small smile on my lips.

I sighed, 'I'm Captain Yamamoto's granddaughter...that's very hard to believe. Then again...my phoenix and his shikai can give a hint. As for my position with Toshiro...he never came on to me...ugh, don't think about it now, Yuuki! Focus on school!'

"Yo, Yuuki!"

Stopping and looking behind me, I smiled at the approaching person, "Ichigo, good morning."

"Mornin'...hn, what's wrong?" He asked with a observing look.

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

"Though I can't feel spiritual energy anymore, I learned to read emotions very well along with that. You seem troubled, now what's wrong?"

I fidgetted a little, "Um...well, it's nothing really. You shouldn't worry about me..."

He stepped closer, looking intimidating, "What?"

I lightly blushed and backed away bit by bit, "...You heard me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Let's walk to school together, shall we?"

With that said, I walked ahead, hoping he would drop it and just forget about it.

~Tiny Time Skip~

After greeting Orihime, Tatsuki, and Mizuro along with Keigo, I simply told them I had a small cold, which three out of the four believed.

Orihime seemed a little doubtful, and I already knew Ichigo didn't believe me, that was for sure.

Since two knew I was a soul reaper, there was no denying the questioning of my absence yesterday.

~Small Time Skip~

The hard glare I felt throughout two of my classes didn't dissolve, it only became harder.

When my second class was near its end, I smiled at the geometric expressions I solved in my notes before I felt a small spiritual energy.

Glancing out the window to my left, I saw familiar turquoise eyes and my jaw slowly dropped.

I looked back down at my notebook, 'What is he doing here?! In the world of the living, too! This isn't good, no, not good at all!'

The bell rung for lunch.

Quickly, I got up and packed my things in my bag and bento.

Orihime approached me, "Where are you going, Yuuki? Aren't you gonna eat with us on the roof?"

"Uh, not this time, Orihime. I have somewhere to be as of now," I said, glancing over my shoulder, outside the window.

'Though Ichigo can't see spiritual beings or feel spiritual energy anymore, I know Orihime, Uryu, and Chad can...or is he doing that good of a job hiding his energy?'

"And this somewhere is?" Ichigo joined in.

I inwardly frowned, "Just know that I'm still within school range," I said and ran pass them.

~Tiny Time Skip~

I went to a part of the school where there were enough trees to block anyone or thing from another's view.

Scanning the area before putting my bag and bento on the ground, I waited for a couple of minutes, then I sensed someone behind me.

Sighing, I rubbed my right hand through my hair, "Ulquiorra...what are you doing here?"

I turned around a few seconds after he didn't respond to my question and stared at him expectantly.

Ulquiorra approached me and stared--no, studied me as if I were some precious object with a stain on it--well, that's what I could read despite his emotionless face.

"It's not your appearance, but it's your scent. I know it...you're aquatinted with Ichigo Kurosaki..."

I looked down at my uniform's skirt, known to what happened in the past, "Uh...yeah. Does that bother you?"

Ulquiorra didn't respond. He cupped my right cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb against my skin as if I am a prized China doll.

I responded to his gesture by rubbing cheek against his hand and holding it with both of mine, smiling up at him.

When it comes to Ulquiorra, words are not all useful, mostly actions. As of now, I'm reassuring him that I'm fine.

I know what happened a year ago between him, Ichigo and Orihime.

I know what happened to the remaining espadas.

I know almost everything of what happened in Hüecö Mündo due to Ulquiorra telling me...

Because I revived him and played a part during my three year absence in world of the living and the Soul Society.

No one knows this, but he and I.

Tugged out of my thoughts by Ulquiorra, who embraced me in a hug, I blushed lightly at his actions.

There's only been a few times when he hugs me because I'm mainly the one who hugs him.

"Ulquiorra? Something wrong?"

"...I don't want him touching you..."

My eyes widened as he pulled away in his embrace a bit, with his eyes staring into mine...that slowly made their way to my lips.

My cheeks reddened while I looked to right, trying not to pay attention to the strange situation.

That was harder to do since his face was getting closer to mine. When our foreheads touched, I noticed he angeled his head, so that our lips brushed together.

By now, my eyes were half-lided. I couldn't control my actions and my mind was a mess.

"Hey, Ichigo! I think she's around here!" I heard Orihime shout.

My eyes widened and I pulled away from Ulquiorra, flailing my hands, telling him to get out of here, which he did.

I smoothen the wrinkles in my uniform, tidied my hair, and leaned against the side of the school building.

"Oh! There you are, Yuuki!" Orihime shouted to me, approaching me with Ichigo not too far behind her.

"H-hey..." I said as calmly as I could.

She inspected me, "Hmm? Why are your cheeks so red?"

"Wh-what?! O-oh...I guess th-that's the remaining sickness my body's killing. I do feel a little light headed."

I made a closed eyed smile at her, 'It's not the only thing that makes me feel light headed.'

"Well, let's head back to class before the bell rings."

"Hold on, Orihime. Yuuki said she'll be eating lunch elsewhere and that elsewhere is here, but...I don't see your bento box anywhere," Ichigo explained in a stern tone.

She realized at his explanation, "Oh, you're right. Did you lose it somehow?"

"I-I'm sorry...I'm just so considerate because I saw a baby bird, calling for its mom to give it food, but the mom had a broken wing, so I gave them my food from my bento."

"Awww, how sweet of you, Yuuki," Orihime cooed.

My story was enough to fool Orihime, but Ichigo narrowed his eyes at me skeptically.

~3HR Time Skip~

Another day of fulfilling my high school life ended.

I packed my bag with my last subject's notebook, textbook, and pen as the classroom emptied.

'Despite what happened during lunch period, the rest of my day went normal. I'm surprised Ichigo hasn't made an attempt to approach me about today's-'

"Yuuki."

A sweat drop formed on the back of my head, 'Speak of the reaper...'

I turned around only to jump and back up to my desk since Ichigo was so close to me that I hadn't realized he walked in.

"I-Ichigo, when did you get here?"

"As soon as your classroom was empty. Now quit stalling and tell me the truth."

I glanced away from him, "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were 'sick' yesterday, but that's a lie...isn't it?"

"...Yeah. Something came up in the Soul Society and I was needed there. It's nothing too serious! I'm fine!"

He seemed to believe me, "Okay. What about this afternoon..."

"I sensed a low ranked hollow, so before it could easily hurt someone, I got rid of it."

I inwardly sighed, 'Ulquiorra may be a hollow, but he is by far from low rank. He used to be espada number four after all.'

"Then, why did you lie to Orihime?" He kept questioning me, which was getting irritating.

"I didn't want her to worry. She seems like a worrywart, so that's why I lied to her. I'm...I'm sorry that I made you so concerned about me."

He placed his index finger under my chin, making me look up at him. His eyes softened when I blinked curiously and tilted my head a little.

He smiled, "You're so cute when you do that."

I blushed, "Wh-what? C-cute?"

He slowly came closer to my face, "It's not only when you do that..."

I didn't realize my eyes were slowly closing, "Then...when else..."

Ichigo didn't answer because his lips were already on mine.

His lips tasted exactly like his name, strawberry. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist.

Air was currently my enemy because we had to pull away for it. No words were exchanged as we stared in the other's eyes.

As soon as our lungs refilled, we attacked our lips. I wasn't expecting him to sit me on my desk and slide his tongue in my wet cavern.

I refused to lose to his game and a couple minutes later, I won...only to be taken by surprise when his hand slid up my left thigh.

I felt the smirk on his lips as he dominated me and pulled away for air again, leaving a string of saliva connecting our lips.

My face was a tomato as we both wiped our lips, "...Cheater..."

"*Chuckle* I don't cheat in battle, Yuuki. That's one thing you should know about me. Want me to walk you home?"

"N-no, I'll...be fine. Um...I-I have to go!" I said, grabbed my bag from behind me, pushed him out the way and ran out the room.

I touched my lips with my left hand when I exited the school gates, 'I can still...taste strawberry.'

~3HR Time Skip~

As I finished up my work sent from the fourth and twelfth court guard squads, I stretched and stood up, notifying a hell butterfly to tell a messenger they're ready to be taken.

I walked to my door and opened it, closing it after I came out. I stared at the sunset as I began to exit the tenth court guard squad.

'When I get home, maybe I should call to Ulquiorra, so we can have quality time together. I haven't been talking to him lately...'

With me being mixed up in my thoughts, I didn't sense someone coming around the corner and as a result, I bumped into them.

I bowed my head a little, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Looking up, I saw the one soul reaper I truly didn't want to go up against, Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh court guard squad.

I bowed 180 degrees as I became shy and nervous, "I-I am VERY s-sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Hmmm? I heard about you! You're Yama's granddaughter, aren't you? You're pretty popular now!" A girly voice questioned and commented.

I looked up to see a pink haired girl on Captain Kenpachi's left shoulder, smiling at me.

"Um, yes..."

"Hn, if she's really Yamamoto's granddaughter, then...*grin* you must pass your old man's strength, huh?!" He questioned, putting his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

I put my hands up in defense, "N-no, sir! I am no where near as strong as Captain Yamamoto! I'm nowhere near his or your level!"

He took his hand off the hilt, "Is that so? You're pretty weak, kid. It's beyond me how you even got here. Let's go, Yachiru..."

"Okay, Kenny!" She agreed joyfully and he passed me by.

When I no longer heard his footsteps and no longer felt his spiritual pressure, I sighed out of relief of saving myself.

A sweat drop formed on the back of my head, 'I should go home quickly before I run into more soul reapers I don't want to deal with...'

~Small Time Skip~

Entering my home from the senkaimon to front entrance, I already felt a low spiritual pressure in my living room.

I walked down the mini hallway and turned to my left to see a familiar figure sitting on the windowsill under the setting sun's light.

I smiled, "I'm back, Ulquiorra."

He acknowledged my presence by humming, not looking away from what's outside, which is the sunset.

I stretched again, "I'll talk to you after I get out the shower. I'm exhausted from today."

"...Alright."

~Tiny Time Skip~

After getting into my gigai form and taking a shower, I slipped into silky black PJ's, grabbed a box of chocolate pocky, and sat on the opposite side of the windowsill.

For a few seconds, I stared at dark blue and dying orange and red in the sky before turning my head to Ulquiorra.

I put three pocky sticks in my mouth, "Do you want one?" I asked, careful to not let them fall.

"...You know I don't eat human food."

I pouted, "Oh, c'mon. Please? You may not eat it, but I know that you like a couple foods. You'll especially like chocolate covered biscuits sticks, aka pocky."

Ulquiorra looked to me, staring at the pocky box, then back at my hopeful gaze, "...Fine."

I smiled as he took one from the bag, but put it between my lips, then I frowned, "Hey! You were supposed to--!!"

He was chewing on the other end of the stick, "...I believe...humans call this the..pocky game..." He spoke between bites.

When he was close enough to my lips, I began to silently panic, so I bit off the end of the pocky sticks.

I made a closed eyed smile and rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand, "Haha! Oops, I lost!"

Ulquiorra didn't respond as he ate the rest of the pocky stick.

This moment kinda reminds me of that time when I introduced him to a 'human' food...

-Flashback-

Somewhere in a large grass field in the world of the living sat a fourteen year old me and--what I assumed--a fifteen year old Ulquiorra.

At the time and now, I never really knew how old I was since my mother was a soul reaper and my father...

That's a conversation for another time.

He wore his odd clothing from Hüeco Mündo and I wore a red kimono, colorful chrysanthemums decorating it as a black sash went around me.

In my hands was two chocolate mochi made like ice cream with powder covered on them.

"What is that?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"It's called chocolate mochi. It's really good. The dough is made out of mashed up rice and chocolate is added to it. Also, chocolate ice cream is on the inside."

He looked up to me with the same apathetic expression, "It sounds repulsive..."

I smiled sheepishly, "Don't say that when you've never tried it. You should at least give a small bite, Ulquiorra. "

Staring from the mochi to me multiple times, he sighed and grabbed one as I began to eat the other.

When he took his first bite, I could've sworn I saw a gleam in his eyes, but it was too quick for me to comprehend if it was.

Ulquiorra swallowed it after chewing a bit, then looked to me...at least that's what I thought.

He suddenly grabbed my right hand that had a little powder left from my mochi I ate and...he began to lick my hand, resulting in me blushing.

His tongue made shivers go down my back as I stiffled my chuckles from how it made me feel ticklish.

I tried pulling my hand back, but his grip was strong, "U-Ulquiorra, why are you..."

He glanced up from my hand and into my eyes, "...This mochi humans eat...It's good. I want more..."

Despite the blush on my cheeks, I smiled, "Okay. When we meet up again, I'll be sure to bring more."

-Flashback Ends-

I came back to the present, finding myself looking outside the window as the moonlight bathes us both.

"Ulquiorra..."

I felt his stare on me, telling me he was listening.

I looked to him, seriousness in my eyes, "If it ever came to dire straights, you mustn't tell where I was for the past three years."

"...I know that. I made a promise with 'him', after all."

We sat there in the silence and it wasn't uncomfortable, but soothing...

So soothing that I fell asleep.

(*Sigh* I feel at ease, too, but reader-chans/kuns aren't because Yuuki is shrouded in mystery and you're longing to know who she really is. Hint, hint: Most things about Yuuki is not what is seems.)


	8. Not What She Appears To Be

It was the last day for the first week of school and everyone was still either tired or hyper.

It's been two days since I've been to the Soul Society. That's because I finished future paperwork the day I talked to Ulquiorra afterwards.

On my way to school, I kept feeling a low spiritual energy following me, but it wasn't Ulquiorra's...no, this was something that was stalking me ever since yesterday.

I entered the school gates with no one, 'Another beautiful morning at Karakura high school. I wonder what's in store for me today-'

"Yuuuuuukiiiii!!" A familiar perverted boy's voice called out to me.

I sweat dropped, 'Answering my wonder already?' I got self-defense position, ready to roundhouse kick Keigo in the jaw.

Before he could come within a five foot radius of me, he was uppercut by Tatsuki.

"C'mon, Keigo! We're in our final year high school and you still decide to be a pervert?!" She yelled at him with an irk mark.

He sat up off the ground, "It's not being a pervert, it's a specific way of greeting a lady!" He complained, but she ignored him and approached me.

She smiled at me, "'Morning, Yuuki."

I smiled back, "Good morning, Tatsuki. How are you?"

"So far, fine. Y'know, you're a bit too nice, but I can't say that when you kicked a guy in the face and was about to roundhouse kick next," she laughed afterwards.

I was surprised to hear this, "Oh, you can tell fighting stances?"

Her smile widened, "Yep, I'm part of the karate club. Learning fighting stances and techniques is only partial of what I can do."

As we kept talking, I felt a intimidating presence nearing behind us, so I swiftly turned around and held my right hand's nails at that person's throat.

"...Woah, you're a bit jumpy this morning, Yuuki. It's just Ichigo," Tatsuki told me.

Seeing that it was Ichigo with Orihime and Chad at his side, I put my hand down as he stared at me wide-eyed and I chuckled nervously.

"Haha, sorry about that. I'm...on edge is all. Let's go to class," I said and began to walk to the school building.

~Small Time Skip~

As I sat in my second class, taking notes, I felt that low spiritual energy again. I couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

It was disturbing, so I glanced to my right outside the window. My bored eyes soon widened as I stared at my reflection.

Behind me in the reflection of the window...across the classroom...was Ichigo...staring at me...

But it wasn't Ichigo.

His whole body is white, deathly white. The corneas of his eyes are black, his eye color is gold, and his pupils are a normal size.

What sent shivers up my spine was the grin on his face. I kept staring, not knowing what to do since I'm in the middle of class.

I was afraid that if I looked away from him and the other way that he'll be in front of me, catching me off guard.

The bell rung.

When I blinked my eyes, the opposite reflection of Ichigo disappeared as a student passed my desk.

I was frozen, 'I..I don't understand. Was I imagining that or...no, my eyes don't play tricks on me when I know I'm in some type of danger. That felt all too real...'

"Yuuki!" A feminine voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to my left to see Orihime with a smile, "Wanna come eat lunch with us on the roof? I feel like we've been distant lately, though we talk every day."

'Would Orihime know anything about this? Maybe, but I rather not ask anyone now. What I saw looked like a hollow, too...'

I smiled and stood up, "Sure, are the others joining, too?"

"Yeah," she replied and began walking as I followed behind her.

~Tiny Time Skip~

As I happily chatted with Orihime and somewhat Chad, I kept up my guard just in case something tried to catch me off guard.

"Oh, that reminds me. Yuuki, what is your shikai and bankai like?" Orihime suddenly asked.

My eyes widened as I stared down at my bento, "Um...I don't know how to explain it."

'I obtained my shikai three days ago and I still don't know how to activate it nor my bankai. Should I seek help from grandfather? He'd know how-...No, I can do this on my own.'

"Don't know how to explain it, huh? Well...no one's pressuring you about it," Ichigo said suspiciously, but didn't bother to push it.

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I wish I knew how to."

"Really, Yuuki, it's okay," Orihime said and side hugged me whilst giggling.

'Honestly, she's too nice for her own good. Anyway, I'm glad Ichigo didn't pry any further because...I'm confused about my shikai and I don't know a thing about my bankai.'

Feeling a spiritual pressure not too far behind me, I glanced over the shoulder Orihime wasn't hugging.

My eyes widened as that person grinned at me, "Hey, Asian pear."

I looked back to Orihime with an apologetic smile, "Um..I have to meet up with someone," I said, grabbed my bag and new bento box.

Easily getting out of her embrace, I stood up, quickly walking to the rooftop's door.

"Yuuki. Are you in some type of trouble?" Uryu questioned.

I stopped, "If I were, I'd know how to handle it without causing a commotion."

~Tiny Time Skip~

I slammed the grinning leopard against the school building.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?!"

"Tch, no need to get your panties in a twist. I came here to see you. That damn Ulquiorra had to take care of some business."

Narrowing my eyes, I let go of him, "What kind of business?"

"Obviously, what you can't do when you're here. The bastard told me to watch over you. I wasn't gonna take orders from him, but since it's you..."

Grimmjow pulled me closer by my waist, grinning down at me. I frowned at his sudden actions, not caring because he couldn't hurt me.

That, too, is a conversation for another time.

"I gladly took the offer," he said and turned my head to the left with his right hand on my chin.

He put his face in the crook of my left neck and brushed his lips over it softly to which I slightly shivered, but I didn't react anymore than that.

"*Sigh* If you only came here to bother me and not do what you're supposed to do, then I suggest you leave or my friends will sense your increasing spiritual pressure."

Grimmjow widened his eyes because I basically called him out on his attempt to keep himself from being found by people and creatures, who could sense it.

Pushing myself away from him, I scoffed and picked up my bag and bento box.

Stopping in my footsteps, I looked over my left shoulder with a blank and unreadable expression.

"By the way...if you had this Asian pear, you wouldn't know how to squeeze it."

Luckily, the bell rung and I walked back to my class.

~3HR Time Skip~

Another day of school had ended...but I didn't pack up and leave, like everyone else.

'What I saw earlier today...Was that really Ichigo? No..it's as if his reflection was as white as a hollow--! Ichigo has a hollow?! How did something like that happen to him?!'

Deciding to go ask him, I packed my notebook, textbook and pen in my bag, then ran out of the classroom.

Running out of the school building, I saw a familiar tall and orange haired male, walking with Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Ichigo!" I shouted and he stopped, turning to where my voice came from.

"What is it?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow, but his eyes showed shock when I grabbed his left hand with my right, leaving out the school's entrance/exit gates.

Making sure we got a good distance away, I stopped in a secluded area where there were no people on the sidewalks.

Catching my breath, I turned around to see him staring at me confusedly, already taking in needed air.

"Why..the sudden..running?"

"I have to ask you a question...about your hollow," I said with narrowed eyes.

His eyes widened, then went back to there normal size, "...What about it? And how did you know I had one?"

"..Let's just say 'I know things that goes on behind the scenes'. Anyway...I saw it..I saw your hollow in the reflection of the window in class...staring at me."

His eyes widened again, "That's impossible. He's gone."

"Well, I can't tell if I saw him staring at me...and in a sadistic manner, too," I said and visibly shivered.

"If that's the case, he must've took a liking to you. Wait, do you know what his appearance could mean?"

"That maybe...your soul reaper powers aren't entirely lost, maybe even it's harnessing itself. Hm...hold on! Took a liking?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't know, but if my hollow dares to touch you in any way, I'll-" I stopped his sentence by reaching up and placing my right hand on his soft orange hair.

I smiled and narrowed my eyes, "Don't worry yourself, Ichigo. I may not look it, but I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

His eyes softened at my gentle words and took my hand in his left before placing it on his left cheek.

Lightly blushing as he came closer, I looked away, trying to pretend that what was happening was not happening at all.

Glancing at him, he gently pulled me closer and he traced his lips over mine.

Before he could close the space between us and our lips; strangely, he fell backwards...pulling me along.

Noticing the black hole behind him, I came to a quick realization that someone created a garganta.

Falling in, Ichigo embraced me in a tight hug as we fell through darkness, then the blue sky...

To the Soul Society.

"Um! Yuuki! I can't use my powers, so you're gonna have to figure something out!" Ichigo yelled through the cutting wind.

My arms tightened around him, "It's okay! I know what to do!" I said and flash stepped to the nearest roof.

Appearing in that spot, I let go of Ichigo and looked around before sighing in frustration.

"I was hoping my eyes were deceiving me, but...it seems we really are in the Soul Society," I said before looking up at the closing garganta in the sky.

"...That's a garganta, it's possible an arrancar opened that up than a soul reaper. For all we know, it could've been any arrancar," said a contemplative Ichigo.

I narrowed my eyes, 'Grimmjow. It wss his doing. I still feel a faint aura of spiritual energy...*Smirk* It makes me wonder if he was jealous..'

I focused on the situation at hand, "For now, let's just head to the Tenth Court Guard Squad...without being seen as well."

~46 MINS Later~

It was harder than we expected.

For some odd reason, soul reapers, such as Momo, Lieutenant Hisagi and even Captain Zaraki--who wanted to 'spar' with me--along with Yachiru, ran in to me within 46 minutes as Ichigo hid behind different places.

After sneaking into the barracks of my squad, I decided we go to my office where it'll be safe...if someone knocked and just didn't barge in my office, that is.

Looking around the corner, I saw no one and we quickly, but quietly ran to my office door and I used flash step to get inside, so my presence wouldn't have been known.

The captain and lieutenants office are not too far away from each other since I'm and others are third seats.

"Whew, that was close..." I said and sat my bag down on the only white couch to the left of the door and right of my desk

"So, what's your next plan, Miss Ninja?" Ichigo asked, smirking at me.

I sat in my swivel chair, glad there was no work for me, but I glared at him, "Listen, I just helped you. Where is my 'thank you'?"

He set his bag down next to mine before coming around my desk, picking me up, then sitting back down with me sitting on his lap.

"I'll give you my thanks, alright," he said as he pulled me close by the waist, chest to chest.

"Ichigo! We don't have time for this!" I whisper-shouted at him.

He grinned...the same grin in the reflection, "I believe we do, Queen."

Shock crossed my features, 'I..I fell right into his trap. He's going to kill me...is he?'

"I decided to take over for King. If you're thinking I'll harm or kill you, I assure you, I won't, my Queen."

I frowned at the hollow, "Listen, you-"

He cut me off, "Hichigo."

I scowled, "Listen, Hichigo. I don't know what your plans are, but I won't let you do it. Whether it's taking over Ichigo's body permanently or ruling the world, I won't allow it."

His now black and gold eyes lifted in amusement, "None of that. All I really want...is you~, the King's Queen."

I glared down at him, 'Is he referring to Ichigo as this King? I think--no, I know he is. I don't understand. What does the title of king and queen have to do with our situ-'

Feeling lips smash on to mine, I came back to reality and realized 'Hichigo' was kissing me to which I tried to pull away.

Successfully, I pulled away before anything else could happen and pressed my left hand over Hichigo's eyes.

"Of the light, the red and the ayakashi, I hereby spirit you away," I said and saw a orb of white light disappear from his body.

In that process, I got up and saw all of Ichigo's body being spirited away. His soul and body wouldn't come back until I give the say so.

'Forgive me, Ichigo, but even if Hichigo only desired me...he would've roamed the Soul Society. With desire, comes a want for power.'

Hearing a knock on my office's door, I quickly sat back in my empty swivel chair and combed my right hand through my hair.

"Come in," I said and the door opened.

"Oh! See? She is here, Cap'n," said Miss Matsumoto.

In came the two and I stared at them confusedly, "Is there something wrong, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He studied me for a while, "..Why are you in your gigai?"

I sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "O-Oh, about that..I, um..I was kinda sent here on accident and unwillingly in a garganta. D-don't worry, I-I'm fine."

His stare hardened, "Did you see who it was?"

I gulped, "No, sir."

He seemed...dubious on whether believing me or not, "*Sigh* Anyway, I've come to inform you that-"

"Captain Kuchiki wishes to see you!" Miss Matsumoto interupted him.

 _*Silence*_

"Declined," I said and spinned towards the window behind me.

"Declined? You can't decline a captain's request just like that," lectured Captain Hitsugaya.

"With all due respect, Captain Kuchiki makes me feel...uneasy. I must admit, he's almost as frightening than Captain Zaraki," I said, shivering a bit.

"Would it make you feel any better if I went with you, third seat Amachi?" A new voice joined the conversation.

Turning around in my swivel chair to the door, I beamed and smiled at the person who offered me the choice.

"If it's you, Rukia, sure. I'll go. You are Captain Kuchiki's little sister, after all," I said and stood up.

Walking around my desk, I joined her side, "Are you sure you want to stay...in your gigai?" Miss Matsumoto asked me.

"Yep, I can handle my own. Right, Rukia?" I said, then asked her, walking out of my office.

She sweat dropped, "I wouldn't know," she replied, following me behind.

 _-3rd Person P.O.V-_

"What do you think, Rangiku," asked Toshiro as he glanced around the office.

"I think you're overreacting, Cap'n. I no longer feel that bit of spiritual energy. Perhaps it was our imagination?"

"...Maybe so."

 _-Yuuki's P.O.V-_

Rukia and I were closer to the fifth squads barracks due to flash stepping because we didn't want to waste time.

"Hey, Yuuki...how can you flash step in your gigai? And..there's so much spiritual energy around you. Where did it come from?"

"I won't keep secrets from you, but...I spirited Ichigo away due to his hollow wanting to be free for a while."

"Wait, are you saying you brought Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, to the Soul Society?" she asked with shock evident on her features.

I shook my head, "No, it was someone else. We were just..hanging out and a garganta opened up behind him, resulting in him coming here and explaining why I'm in my gigai form. Who opened the portal to here, I cannot tell you."

She looked down as we kept walking, "...Is that so? I admire how you handled the situation. By the way, when you say 'spirited away', do you mean using your zanpakuto to-"

"No. It's a technique my father taught me. Nothing the Soul Society tried to create," I gave a short explanation.

"Promise me this...try to escape the Society without anyone seeing you or Ichigo...or grandfather would want an explanation as of to why your boyfriend is here~," she joked.

I lightly blushed, "I-it's not like that between us!"

"It's okay, Yuuki. I was just joking," she said, then chuckled at my flustered state.

We finally made it to the barracks and Rukia spotted Captain Kuchiki sitting on a bench in the garden underneath a cherry blossom tree.

When the wind blew, his hair floated in midair and I was mesmerized by how naturally beautiful he looked.

I closed my eyes and placed the image somewhere in the back of my head to remember later.

"Big brother, I have accompanied third seat Amachi. She's uncomfortable being around captains alone. Is it alright if I stay?"

Captain Kuchiki looked to me before looking back at Rukia and nodded.

Rukia sat to the far end of the bench and stared at me in confusion, "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"N-no, I-im fine just standing," I said with a nervous closed eyed smile.

"Sit, third seat," ordered Captain Kuchiki.

I immediately sat in between the two, "Yes, sir."

Noticing Rukia shaking on my right side, who was not facing us, I knew she was trying to hold in her laughter.

Who could blame me? Captain Byakuya Kuchiki could be downright scary sometimes.

"Is there something you wanted, Captain Kuchiki?" I asked in a polite time, but very much wanting to get this over with.

He stayed silent for a while, "...You see that flower there. Cut it down."

Raising my left eyebrow at his request, I looked to the flower, 'Don't tell me he called me here just to trim his garden...'

I was about to stand up, but he stopped me, "Without standing up."

Relaxing on the bench again, I became confused, 'What exactly is he trying to do?...Is he trying to test me and my newfound abilities?'

Staring at the flower, I narrowed my eyes at it and surprisingly...it went up in a quick dispersing flame.

I blinked in shock, 'Whaaat? Did I just do that? B-but how? Why? My eyes could've played tricks on me, so when, too?'

"Impressive. Mind explaining how-...Yuuki..your eyes..." Rukia began with ease before speaking in disbelief.

Confusion showed on my features, "My...eyes? What do you mean?"

She pulled half of Sode no Shiroyuki--her zanpakuto--out of her sheath to reflect it as a mirror.

Looking into the blades gleam, my eyes widened as I jumped back a bit and panicked.

"I-I don't know...Um, I have to go!" I said, closed my eyes, stood up and bowed to Captain Kuchiki before quickly leaving.

 _-Byakuya's P.O.V-_

Rukia stood up, "Wait, Yuuki!"

"Let her go, Rukia."

She looked back to me, "But big brother.."

"Her eyes...they were not of a hollow's, but similar. She knows not of what she is. Until she does, it's best for you to not be around her much," I explained.

I slightly narrowed my eyes, 'Unless she does...and she's hiding it. I'll report what happened to Captain Yamamoto tomorrow morning.'

(Uh-oh! It seems like Byakuya is catching on to Yuuki's secret! But even the intelligent captain won't be able to figure out what the secret is!)


	9. Improving Together

Running and sneaking back in the tenth squad's barracks, I easily flash stepped back into my office.

'First, I need to calm down...Second, I have to bring back Ichigo from somewhere out in the Sereitei.'

I inhaled, then exhaled, closing my eyes, "...Of the red, the light and the ayakashi, I hereby summon Ichigo Kurosaki's soul."

In an instant, a white orb whisp lay in my hands and I turned around to see an unconscious Ichigo, sitting in my swivel chair.

Going behind my desk, I held my hands to Ichigo's thin parted lips and his body involuntarily inhaled the white orb whisp.

Moving back to the couch to get our bags, I heard Ichigo take a deep breath and looked around frantically.

It happens often after I bring back a spirit or soul.

"Yuuki, what just happened? Where was I just now?" he questioned me and got out of the chair, approaching me.

"You were in a world called Izumo. My father could perform the 'spiriting away' process of souls whenever he pleased, which has passed down to me. We need to go. Now," I said and flash stepped to the senkaimon.

"Yuuki, your eyes. What the hell happened to them?" he noticed and asked in a whisper since there were two guards near the gate.

"I don't know. That's why we'll go to someone we both know for answers once we get pass the guards," I explained and looked up to the sky.

'Of the red, the light and the ayakashi, create a realistic illusion of a Menos Grande from Izumo.'

As I finished my thought, the sky immediately formed a crack into it and two white hands came out of it, pushing the crack more for entrance.

When the Menos Grande appeared, sirens sounded throughout the Soul Society and the guards began to run towards the Menos that was coming.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we ran to the gates as they opened for us, revealing white light behind them.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Entering into the destination I wanted us to be at, I looked around and saw we were directly in front of the store.

"...Huh? What are we...doing at Kisuke's shop? Hey, wait!" he questioned before following me.

Approaching the tatami door, I knocked on the wooden part and got down on my right knee as soon the door slid open.

"What can I do for-...Ichigo and...Miss Yuuki?"

I closed my eyes, "Captain Urahara, forgive me for showing up without early notice, but I came here to ask you a question."

"...Come in."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

The girl known as Ururu served the three of us Japanese honey lemon tea.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

I needn't open my eyes to see she nodded, besides...I didn't want to scare her since she looks weak-hearted and adorable.

"So, what brings you two here?...And since you're with Ichigo, that proves my suspicion that you're not normal."

I nodded, "Third seat of the Tenth Court Guard Squad, Yuuki Amachi, sir. Captain Urahara, you may not know me, but only as 'Miss Yuuki who comes here once a week' because I've been in hiding. I identified you by your description and personality. I came here to ask you about my eyes and Ichigo's hollow."

"Your eyes?"

I nodded, "Yes..." I said and slowly opened up my eyes, revealing black corneas and red irises.

I could tell his eyes slightly widened under his hat, then they narrowed, "...Hm, they look like a hollows. Are you associated with any?"

"And by associated, what do you mean?" I asked, hoping he wasn't talking about what I think he was talking about.

"Mentally, physically, emotionally."

"No. Apparently, I figured this has to do something with Ichigo's hollow. He said..."All I want is you, the King's Queen." What's that supposed to mean?"

"As...little as that sounds, it's very descriptive. You, Miss Yuuki, could have a inner hollow that you didn't know about, but you did use its powers. Somewhat similar to Ichigo."

I blinked my eyes and I could _feel_ them go back to normal, "If that's so, is it possible it could get out of control?"

"Here's a suggestion. To test this inner hollow's strength, how about you spar with Ichigo to also see if he could regain his soul reaper powers."

"Wait. Didn't you say I can never regain them again a year ago?" Ichigo questioned.

"I did...but Miss Yuuki is a soul reaper, so that should explain enough to your questions," he said and stood up, "Follow me."

Ichigo and I looked to each other before shrugging and stood up to follow Captain Urahara down an open stairway under the mat and floorboard.

It seemed like Ichigo knew where he was taking us. I hoped it wasn't some type of stressful training room.

To my relief and surprise, it wasn't, but it looked like a desert with orange rocks, dirt and a blue a sky.

"Um...what is this place?" I asked and nervously looked around.

"Back to step one," Ichigo sighed and leaned our bags on a nearby rock.

"This is a training room. It's generally used for anyone with powers of any kind, such as Miss Inoue, Mister Sado and Mister Ishida's powers."

I explored the area more, 'I see, so they have secrets, too. I'm not angry nor upset because who wouldn't have secrets and I'm kinda doing the same thing.'

"Let's get started, Yuuki," Ichigo called to me.

"Right!" I agreed, but I didn't move, "Um, there's one problem."

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, "What's the problem?"

'How do I say I never drawn my zanpakuto without letting them know? Think, Yuuki, think. What would mom say? What would dad say? What would Rukia--!'

"On second thought, there isn't a problem," I said with a closed eyed smile and unexpectedly ran at Ichigo.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Ichigo yelled and tried to dodge me.

"There's no 'ready or not' on the battlefield, Ichigo! I thought you knew that!" I lectured him and brought my right fist from behind my back.

Revealing the glove Rukia gave me just in case I had trouble getting of my gigai, I punched Ichigo in the chest and out came his soul.

He wore a shihakusho, but it was just the white layer.

I tilted my head in confusion with my left hand holding my chin, "Hm? Shall I keep punching him to get results, Captain Urahara?"

"No! That hurt, y'know! Why don't you just use your zanpakuto?" Ichigo intervened, obviously angered.

Eating a soul candy I grabbed from my left pocket on my uniform, my gigai fell to the ground and I looked to my zanpakuto that was strapped to the left side of my waist.

'I never drawn my zanpakuto because I didn't, couldn't and wouldn't know how to use it. I was only twelve and a half when I joined the squad...No, I can do this on my own.'

"Before Miss Yuuki does that, I highly insist she does the same process you did, encroachment. Mister Tessai, you know what to do."

Not noticing the tall tanned man behind me, I squeaked when he picked me up and threw me over his left shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

He turned to Ichigo, "I'll tend to your situation later as well as your body, Miss Yuuki."

Seeing Mister Tessai walk towards a hole, I tried to squiggle out of his grip, but it was too strong.

Dropping me down the hole, but using some spiritual energy to let me land softly, I looked up to where the light was.

Feeling something being set around the hole, I assumed those were the 'barriers' Captain Urahara were talking about.

'Encroachment, he said...By that, does he mean I have to control my hollow? But I am in control...unless...I have to do the opposite...'

Closing my eyes, I manifested my spiritual energy and did something I didn't intend to do.

I manifested too much and it felt like my sanity broke.

Falling to the ground, I screamed as my energy overflowed and kept manifesting itself forcibly.

The color of my spiritual energy is usually orangish red, but this time, it's the same color as the sky my shikai turns it, volcanic with black tints.

In an instant, the malevolent and enmity for the backfire halted.

 _-Kisuke's P.O.V-_

"It has begun..."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the hole, "Her spiritual energy..it stopped all of a sudden. Is that supposed to happen?"

I narrowed my eyes, realizing he was right, "...No, it's not."

While Yuuki was in the encroachment, I figured that it turns out Ichigo's powers did return a day ago.

Fighting the Full bringers and with Rukia's help brought it about. It's just that it was hard to reactivate them, so by going through this process, it'll help Ichigo activate them.

Hearing nothing more from the hole after ten minutes, I started to become concerned.

"Why isn't the girl comin' out the hole?" Jinta questioned on my right.

"I'm unsure. Mister Tessai, step away from the barriers," I told him and he did as I told.

Seeing something sway its way in our view, I noticed it was a black tail with a red line across it...then another appeared...and another...six more finally came into view.

A hand with at least two centimeter nails reached out and digged into the soil as did another hand. Lifting up, Yuuki...or her hollow...descended from the hole.

Her shihakusho was replaced with a dark red and black kimono, her hair was longer, she wore no shoes and she wore a black and red kitsune mask with small slits where the eyes should be.

That explained the ears on her head and nine tails.

Once in full view, I noticed Ichigo's eyes widened at how...beautiful she looked. I had to admit, she did, but this was her hollow.

It looked left, then right and lastly, forward. Slowly approaching the barriers, she stared at one white pole.

Reaching her right hand out to the barrier, she somehow deactivated the barrier's spell.

"Mister Urahara.." Ururu said frighteningly, hugging my kimono from behind.

"It's okay," I said and patted her head, "Mister Tessai, take Ururu and Jinta upstairs. I don't trust this.."

He nodded and picked the two up. It didn't surprise me that Jinta wanted to stay and see what happens.

Focusing back on Yuuki, she slowly walked forward, then stopped.

Bringing her left hand up to her mask, she grabbed it and moved it aside to reveal half of her face.

It was normal, but her eyes were the same color as before and her gaze was...lingering on Ichigo.

"I don't like how she's looking at me," he whispered to me.

Her eye narrowed at him endearingly before grinning sadistically, _**"Ichigo~."**_

Of course, he shuddered.

"Welp, since you're not my student anymore and you're strong enough as is...I hereby dismiss myself," I said and flash stepped back upstairs.

Or so he thought...

 _-Ichigo's P.O.V-_

"Hey, come back here! You're supposed to be helping me!"

 _ **"You."**_

Tensing up at how close the voice was, I turned around to see the hollow Yuuki staring up at me with a fully removed mask.

She smiled at me, which made me think she looked like the normal Yuuki. Unexpectedly, she embraced me.

 _ **"Oh,**_ _ **Hichigo, my love. I love you so much that I had to get out of that girl's body to see you. Please..release yourself from this mortal's body."**_

Unexpectedly, my shihakusho turned black, gaining the extra parts a Soul Reaper has, but it all turned white.

Feeling the hollow inside me attempting to take over, I fought it within, mind and body.

Hearing light grunting in front of me, I looked forward to see Yuuki's hollow backing away from me, clutching her head.

 _-Yuuki's P.O.V-_

 _ **"St-stop it, mortal! I am in control!**_ N-no, I'm the one who's in control! Leave my body and mind! Leave Ichigo alone!" I screamed to myself.

Inside, I was fighting my hollow in my shihakusho without using my zanpakuto.

Around us were many false zanpakutos that I could use to defeat her, but I knew the real one is the one she is wielding.

 _ **"No matter how many of them you use, none will be the actual one!"**_

"I don't believe that!" I yelled at her and clashed the blade against hers, making it immediately crumble.

She smirked, _**"Oh, really? What makes you so confident?"**_

I jumped away from her and shadowed my face with my bangs, "My grandfather controls flames. My mother controlled flames and nature elements. My father controlled wind and water elements."

 _ **"*Chuckle* And your point?"**_

"I finally get it. The answer was so simple. The name of my zanpakuto..." I spoke quietly, then looked up to her with fire burning in my eyes.

Her smirk turned into a proud smile, _**"I'll be damn. You finally figured it out. Fine, I'll give up for now, Queen."**_

I smiled, "I summon you, Yõso no Ha!"

(Yõso no Ha: Blade of Elements.)

The scene before me became distorted with flames and I fell to my knees with my zanpakuto in hand.

Looking at the shiny blade, I saw four glowing colored kanji engraved in the blade from top to bottom:

 _Kasai_ (Fire)

 _Chikyū_ (Earth)

 _Kūki_ (Air)

 _Mizu_ (Water)

I felt my eyes turn back into their original color again. A small smiled stretched on my lips...

"I finally..know it..."

With those words whispered, I slowly fell to my right as shouting and footsteps began to become muffed, and my vision turned black.

(Whoo! It's been a long time since I updated this story! I was really busy with my other stories. _Gõmendosai!_ Anyway, there's a chapter missing to this story and I'll try to find it. If I can't, I'll recreate it.)


	10. New Power

Hearing muffled voices around me, I shifted my head in my sleep, and it felt heavy.

'What's going on?..Wh..what happened?' I thought, fluttering my eyes open, trying adjust them to the lighting.

"Hey, look, Lt. Matsumoto, she's waking up," I heard a familiar kind voice on my right say.

"It's about time. I was getting worried," I heard the voice say on my left.

Ignoring the voices for now, I focused on remembering whatever happened who knows how long ago.

Quickly remembering my zanpakuto and Ichigo, what and who are the last of what I remember, I sat up from the futon I layed on.

"Ichigo?!"

With my clear vision, I looked around, seeing a confused Miss Matsumoto and bewildered Momo.

"Hey, where's Ichigo? What happened? How long have I been asleep?..A-and my zanpakuto, where is it?!"

Momo placed her left hand on my right in concern, "It's okay, Yuuki. Just calm down and we'll explain."

Looking between the two, I sighed, then took in a breath and exhaled again, "Alright. I'm calm."

"About Ichigo...I heard he regained his powers...thanks to you," Miss Matsumoto said with a smile.

Brightening up at that, I smiled happily, "I'm glad to hear that. I wanted to help him out somehow."

"Ichigo is back in the world of the living, taking care of the Full bringers, a group that has powers somewhat similar to a soul reaper, along with some of the captains and lieutenants, that includes Captain Hitsugaya and Lt. Rukia Kuchiki," Momo told me.

"I see..."

"From what we were told by Kisuke Urahara, after you passed out, Ichigo suddenly regained his powers and you've been unconscious for three days in the world of the living and two days here."

"Meaning that the business with that group must've already been solved, yes?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Ever since then, Ichigo has been waiting here in the Soul Society for you to wake up," Miss Matsumoto explained.

My face beamed, "Really?! Where is he?!"

"That's not all. Captain Yamamoto has been awaiting for your awakening as well," Momo said with a anxious tone.

Clenching the futon's cover over me, I looked down, feeling some type of unidentified emotion.

"...Really..? What for?"

"We don't know. Before the Cap'n left, he said, "When she regains consciousness, bring her to Captain Yamamoto's barracks," Miss Matsumoto recited his words.

'He must want to speak to me about my zanpakuto and its power. It's best if I get this over with today--despite me waking up for the first time in about five days.'

I stood up, "Miss Matsumoto, Momo, wait for me outside while I get dressed," I told them, nothing I wore a regular white kimono.

"Wait? What for?" Momo questioned.

I looked down at them, smiling, "You two do have to escort me to Captain Yamamoto's barracks, right? I want to go today."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

As we walked, I noticed that it is mid-afternoon.

My zanpakuto is in a red sheath, attached on a string to my back that goes around me. It felt kinda strange to carry it, knowing that I can wield it now.

"Hey, you okay, Yuuki?" Momo asked me.

"We don't have to go today if you don't want to. You can just pretend you're still unconscious. Besides, no has seen you since we've been-"

"Oh, my. It's the Yuuki girl, Isane," I heard a nice voice say.

Turning towards the direction I heard the voice, my eyes widened and three of bowed to the nice woman known as Captain Retsu Unohana.

"Ahaha, you can lean up you three. No need to be so uptight," she said to us.

We leaned up, standing stiffly.

"I heard that you unlocked your power as a soul reaper. Who would've known the granddaughter of Yamamoto didn't know the name of her zanpakuto, so she couldn't wield it?"

"Um..ma'am, if I may ask..who told you all of that information?" I asked her nicely.

"Captain Yamamoto, of course. Only the captains and lieutenants know this information, Yuuki. There's no need to be worried," she said, patting my head.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," I said with a smile.

"Please, call me Retsu," she told me to which my eyes widened. "It's best if we get going, Isane. There have been some injuries due to the recent fight."

As they passed us, Captain Unoha--I mean, Retsu smiled at me.

'...? Strange? Have we met before and I had just forgotten?'

"It seems as if Captain Unohana knows you well, Yuuki. Have you to met before?" Miss Matsumoto asked me.

"Not that I know of..."

"Well, it's best if we get going, too," Momo said, lightly tugging me along.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

As soon as we got to Captain Yamamoto's door, my two friends had left me since they were told to by Toshiro.

I looked at the doors in front of me, "Here I go.." I said to myself and pushed the doors open.

The overview is an amazing sight from the Head Captain's barracks. I always wanted to go on top of it and look down at the Soul Society.

"You've finally came, Yuuki," I heard my grandfather's voice.

Tensing up, I turned towards him with a stern look as he stood at the rails of the overview, staring at either the sky or the buildings below.

"Yes, like you requested. Is there something urgent you needed to talk to me about, sir?"

"...Not talk...but test."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand, sir," I said in confusion, tilting my head a little.

Captain Yamamoto turned towards me, zanpakuto in hand instead of the wooden cane.

My eyes widened, "Wait, I don't know how to fight properly yet."

"That's why I'm going to teach you."

 _-Ichigo's P.O.V-_

As I was talking with Rukia and Renji, a loud crash sounded throughout the Soul Society.

"What was that?" Renji questioned.

"I do not know, but it sounded like it came from...the Head Captain's barracks!" Rukia said, running towards that direction.

"Wait, Rukia!" Renji yelled, running after.

Looking upwards, I saw a bunch of smoke and red wood fall from an area not too far away from where I stood.

"*Sigh* As soon as I regain my powers and defeat a possible threat, real trouble wants to start."

(The Fullbringer Arc just ended.)

 _-Momo's P.O.V-_

"Wah! What was that?!" I shouted out of panic.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like a good thi--*Gasp* Up there!" Lt. Matsumoto shouted, pointing to the sky.

Looking up, I saw Head Captain Yamamoto and Yuuki...fighting?!

"Why are they fighting?! Isn't Yuuki Captain Yamamoto's granddaughter or was I told otherwise?!" Lt. Matsumoto shouted in disbelief.

"It's best if we stay away from a good distance. This could get dangerous since the Head Captain is really powerful and since Yuuki is his granddaughter, she has to be just as strong as him."

 _-Yuuki's P.O.V-_

Captain Yamamoto kept charging at me nonstop.

I saw a flaw in this. If he kept recklessly attacking me and if I were a secretly powerful opponent, I could easily take advantage.

'I'm Yamamoto's granddaughter, of course I'm secretly powerful. I just can't figure out how to unleash my shikai. Can all I really do is block?'

"Good, you are focused, Yuuki; although, you can't keep blocking my attacks forever."

Gritting at the known fact and his arrogance, I flash stepped away from to a good hiding place.

'C'mon, Yuuki. You can do this, you are the daughter of Amaterasu and Shin Amachi, and granddaughter of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Nothing won't help if you don't believe in yourself.'

Taking this very little leisure time to keep calm, I opened my eyes after I took in a few breaths, then flash stepped behind Captain Yamamoto.

Attempting to surprise attack with the unsharpened back of my katana, it was blocked by his sheath.

"Don't try to send a newborn rabbit..."

He knocked my zanpakuto out my hands, then kicked me in the stomach, sending me towards a building.

"To kill a wise fox."

I tried stopping myself from crashing into the building, but I couldn't...

"Heaven, give me the strength!" I said in frustration.

All of a sudden, the sky turned a dark red with black tints. Drops of..fire came down from the clouds towards Captain Yamamoto to which he dodged.

I felt something catch me from behind and I looked down behind me to see it is a stone hand, made from the building I was about to crash into.

"Wait..what? Where did this come from?"

I looked at my zanpakuto, seeing the kanji for fire and earth glow red and green. 'I'm utilizing its power without knowing how to? I guess that's good..for now, at least.'

Standing up on the stone hand that had caught me, I lifted Yõso no Ha by my right hand.

"Don't fail me. Do your best," I said and charged at Captain Yamamoto.

With each attack came a spark from each element of red, green, white, and blue.

"You're getting better."

We clashed are zanpakutos together.

He leaned away a bit and swirled my mine with his, trying to knock me off balance, but I back flipped three times.

"Baipā no Doku!"

("Viper's Venom!")

On ground level, a long crack formed and acidic water sprayed from it, aiming at Captain Yamamoto once again.

"Ransu no Kigen!"

("Origin of Lances!")

For those who were near the acidic water, I used my earth shikai to get them out of there with lances that could take them as far away as they could from the fight.

"Fighting an opponent and helping bystanders, you're getting more and more like your mother," he said, still avoiding the water.

Though he was dodging my attacks and now the sharp lances that attempt to attack him, he did get some hits from them.

I felt pity, but I couldn't express it because what's a soul reaper if it shows pity on their enemy?

'That's what everyone else says, but not me. I'll gladly take pity on my enemy, depending on the situation. He's my grandfather, of course I'd go easy on him.'

I flicked my zanpakuto downward to close up the crack in ground, stopping the acidic water and lances from striking him. I flicked it upwards to stop the drops of fire from the sky, returning it to its clear blue color.

"Why are you stopping? Continue."

I genuinely smiled, "Grandfather, I don't want to destroy the Soul Society with my recklessness. Besides..."

Glancing around me below us, I saw every lieutenant and captain, staring up at us in bewilderment.

"I'm sure they would like an explanation as of to why we're fighting."

"Lady Yuuki is right, Head Captain. What is the meaning of this, if I may ask, sir?" Captain Soi Fon questioned.

"Why should I explain...when I am no longer the Head Captain?" he questioned, then pointed his zanpakuto at me. "You answer your subordinate, Yuuki."

I looked to him with wide eyes, "What?! I-I mean, sir, I am not suitable as Head Captain. We only sparred once and I am still inexperienced."

"Lady Amachi is right, old man Yama," Captain Kyoraku said.

"Having an inexperienced child as the Head Captain will be a complete disaster. She is incapable, insolent, and unworthy of that position," Captain Kuchiki explained.

I sweat dropped, 'Should I be offended or should I be thankful that he's trying to aid me with not being Head Captain?'

"Don't be so harsh on her, Byakuya," I heard Ichigo's voice and I looked to where his voice is.

"Third seat Amachi is capable and dedicated to become stronger," Rukia spoke up.

Glancing to her and Ichigo, I slightly shook my head to tell them to stop, or grandfather will consider it.

"Though she can do that, I don't think it's the right time for her to immediately become the Head Captain. She needs some experience in the field," Rukia finished her explanation.

"I agree. Toshiro, surely, you can establish a schedule for Yuuki to stay in the world of the living more often, so Rukia and I can teach her?" Ichigo questioned.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the substitute soul reaper, "I could.." He glanced to Captain Yamamoto, "..if he would agree to it."

I turned to him with a stern expression, "Grandfather? Your orders?"

 _*Silence*_

"Alright then. Yuuki. How many days are needed for your training," he demanded.

"...One hundred and thirty-five days, sir."

I inwardly smirked, 'The 134th day is when I graduate from Karakura High School. I'll spend the last day testing my obtained abilities.'

"Very well then," Captain Yamamoto finalized the situation.

(Wow...I haven't updated this story in a long time. I was just so busy focusing on my Seraph of the End story more. _Gōmenosaī, reader-chan/kun!_ If you like action, dark fantasy, some comedy, sci-fi, and supernatural genres, I recommend Seraph of the End!)


	11. Day 1 of Training

Today was Saturday, meaning that we didn't have to go to school.

By we, who do I mean exactly?

Ichigo, Rukia, and I.

We were heading to Captain Urahara's small shop to train in that underground, desert-like place.

For movability, I wore a fitting, white shirt, thigh length, jean shorts, and black, white, and red Polo sneakers.

I stared down at my hands, 'I hope I succeed in something today, or at least control some of my abilities. Speaking of control, my eyes...Captain Kuchiki didn't mention anything about them to Grandfather. I wonder why...?'

"Hey, Rukia?" I called to her.

She looked to me, "What is it?"

"...Did Captain Kuchiki say anything about me? You know, about..the change in color of my eyes?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head 'no', "I don't think anyone else knows except you, me, him, Ichigo, and Urahara. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Mm-mm, I was just curious," I replied, feeling a slightly change in atmosphere.

Looking around cautiously, I didn't see anyone or anything that looked out of the ordinary, 'It's as if..a garganta opened up.'

"Hey, Yuuki..." Ichigo called to me.

Jumping a little, I looked to him, "Y-yes?"

"How long have you been a Soul Reaper?"

"Well...my recruitment began when I was thirteen. I hadn't any idea why, but I only accepted because I was given a zanpakuto when I was younger and my mother was a soul reaper. Last year, I began to attend high school. Toshi--I mean, Captain Hitsugaya said it would be best if I didn't linger too much in the Seireitei since I was kinda powerless, so I only returned to do paperwork or whatever Miss Matsumoto hadn't completed," I explained, keeping some parts of my past hidden.

"Do you know the reason why?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked back to me, "It really does seem like he's trying to hide you from something..or maybe someone?"

My eyes narrowed, "I had assumed that long ago and whenever I approached him about the situation, he'd say 'I'm being delusional' or he'd brush me off and the situation. Now that I know he was instructed to do these things by Captain Yamamoto, my patience had thinned more to find out the reason why, but I know I'm not going to receive a straightforward answer."

"Would you like for us to help?" she asked, sensing my distress.

I smiled, "No, I can do this by myself. I'm tired of people helping me or saying I'm useless in a nice way. I want to prove that I can help others...and long ago, I did," I whispered the last part.

"Hm?" Ichigo hummed.

I waved my hands with a closed eyed smile, "Oh, it's nothing."

"I can't say I completely understand, but I know what you're taking about," Rukia told me.

Smiling in response, I looked up stare at the blus sky, 'What a nice, clear day. Maybe after we're done with our training, we could enjoy it afterwards. Perhaps the change in atmosphere..was just my uneasiness and unsureness.'

Looking forward again, I accidentally walked into Ichigo's back.

I caught whif of his scent and relaxed into his back, 'He smells so good--! Wait, no, no, no! Now is not the time for this, Yuuki!'

Taking two steps back, I bowed my head, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

Rukia got a sly look on her face, "I'm starting to really wonder, Yuuki~."

"Like I said, it's nothing like that! Don't assume things you have no proof of!" I yelled at her to which she chuckled.

"What are you two talking about?" Ichigo questioned, slightly turning around.

"N-nothing! Ignore Rukia, she's just being silly!" I yelled out of panic and put my right hand on her lips to keep her from saying anything.

Ichigo seemed confused for a while before shrugging his shoulders and entered the yard of Captain Urahara's shop, which I came to the realization that's the reason why I walked into his back because he stopped.

Entering the yard, I hadn't realize there were two pairs of turquoise and blue eyes staring me down.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After entering the shop, talking about the situation over tea, Captain Urahara led us back down to that training room.

"Kisuke, how many days would it take for Ichigo and Yuuki to adjust to their powers?"

"Depending on their spiritual pressure, probably a couple weeks. It's not a accurate calculation because their spiritual pressure is constantly varying. If today's training is successful, then maybe a few days."

"Thank you so much for helping us, Captain Urahara. How could I ever thank you?" I thanked him, then asked him.

"For starters, you can just call me Kisuke since I'm no longer a Captain," he told me. He glanced to me, "Secondly...how about working as a part-time maid for my shop to bring more customers~?"

I blushed, "Wh-what?! A-A maid?!"

Ichigo lightly punched him on the head, "Pervert. You don't have to do that, Yuuki," Ichigo grumbled to which I nodded.

Entering the wide 'room' again, I hopped down the last three steps. Losing balance when I stepped on the ground, I caught myself by straightening up.

"You two should focus on getting out of your gigais and syncing your spiritual pressure first. Then, spar. I need to see what you both know since its been a year for Ichigo and I've never seen you fight, besides the battle with Captain Yamamoto," Rukia gave us instructions and explained her reasons.

I nodded, "Right," we both agreed.

Sprinting to a far part across the 'room', I stopped once I figured I was a safe distance from the others.

Closing my eyes as I turned to Ichigo, I called my breathing, 'Alright, focus. Focus on matching Ichigo's spiritual pressure.'

As soon as our spiritual pressure synchronized, I hadn't realized my gigai was released from my spiritual body.

Opening my eyes, I saw Ichigo's spiritual energy flow around him.

My eyes slightly softened, 'It's...really pretty. The red and black of his spiritual energy matches his nature, kinda. Red is passion, and black...mystery and power.'

His eyes opened as well and they widened, "Yuu...ki?"

Confusion wrote over my face as I looked down at myself to see a mix of red, green, gray, and blue energy flowed around me.

"Careful, Ichigo. You're going up against a Yamamoto, and you've witnessed what the old man can do yourself," Kisuke said with an amused smirk.

"Don't assume things, Mister Kisuke! This energy, I still don't know how to control it!" I spoke.

To prove that I don't know how to control my power, my zanpakuto slowly rised up from the ground.

"No! No! No! I didn't summon you!"

"I guess it's harder for her than I thought," Rukia anticipated.

"Yuuki, if you can't handle this, let's sto-"

I shook my head and cut Ichigo off, "NO! I can handle this! Let's keep go-"

Feeling a bone-like ear pop from the top of the left side of my head, my changing red and black eyes widened, then I used my spiritual energy to cover myself.

I placed my hand on the left..not ear but horn, 'This can't be happening! Not now, not here! Please, go away!'

Calming down, I felt the bone horn disintegrate into air and my zanpakuto descended back to the ground.

My spiritual energy no longer covered me up, I opened my eyes again, _feeling_ them turn back to normal.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Stubborn, like her Gramps. *Chuckle* No surprise there, really," Kisuke mumbled.

"You ready?" Ichigo questioned me.

I nodded, "Yeah!"

Summoning Yono no Ha once again on my free will, I grabbed the hilt with both hands, gently pulling it from the ground.

Readying my zanpakuto in a fighting position, Ichigo did the same with his.

Studying its size, I wondered how big a zanpakuto's size could get since I've never seen one like his before.

Due to not paying attention, I hadn't realized Ichigo was already running towards me. When he swung his zanpakuto down at me, I blocked it just in time.

"You seem to be distracted by something, Miss Yuuki," Kisuke spoke.

"I'm distracted by a lot of things!" I said, struggling to push Ichigo away from me.

Finding an opening, I kicked him in his left side, but not so much as to break his bone or muscle, but enough to step away from me.

Taking the advantage once again, I dropped to the ground and swiped his feet from under him with my left leg.

Though I did that, he blocked my zanpakuto with his. Trying to catch me off guard, he swished his right foot over to kick me, but I flash stepped to put some distance between us.

Using a technique Ulquiorra showed me, which is called Cero only to realize that was an Espada's movement at a late time, the red orb of light already released from my right index finger tip.

Gritting my teeth, I cancelled the attack as soon as it was a foot away from a shocked Ichigo, I charged at him, clashing our zanpakuto's against the other.

"Yuuki, what the hell was that just now?!" Ichigo questioned in panic and suspicion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything," I told him and kept fighting him.

Seeing another advantage, I used my left fist to punch him in the face, but he caught it, placing the blade of his zanpakuto under my neck.

"Tell me...was that technique..a Cero?" he questioned again, putting his zanpakuto on my neck, spilling a little blood.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?! That's enough!" Rukia shouted, getting out of her gigai and coming to aid me.

"Are you...an Arrancar," he demanded with burning anger in his eyes.

Dropping my fist, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, '..What should I say to him? How should I answer?'

"Well, answer me, damn it!"

Being pulled back, Rukia aimed Sode no Shiroyuki at Ichigo, "Drop Zangetsu, Ichigo, or I'll have no choice to force you."

"Rukia, it's okay," I told her.

She looked back at me, "What do you mean? Ichigo just randomly accused you of something you didn't do and tried to hurt you. And you're telling me that's okay?"

"Yes; Ichigo must've experienced a shockwave of a previous battle and began to hallucinate, it is expected to happen if he hasn't fought in a long time as a Soul Reaper," I explained to her.

Ichigo stared at me suspiciously before looking to Rukia, "She may be right, Rukia."

"Let's stop training for today," Kisuke spoke aloud.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Saying our goodbyes for today to Kisuke and Mister Tessen, we left the shop.

I looked down at my shoes, 'What should I say? It's so quiet. I have to break the ice between the three of us somehow.'

Glancing around, I saw some nearby shops to which I perked up at a shop filled with teddy bears and plushies.

"It's still here!" I shouted and ran to the shop's front window.

"Hm? What's still here?" Rukia questioned, approaching me.

"This is that teddy bear shop my mother used to take me to. I found them to be the cutest things here in the World of the Living," I informed.

"Do they have...bunnies here?' Rukia asked, seeming very happy.

I nodded, "Any animal you want, they'll make it for you. I only got nine of these at home, so I wanted to at least buy one more if the shop was still around," I explained to her.

"Here," I heard Ichigo say, stepping out of the shop.

Turning towards him out of curiosity, he placed a black, medium sized teddy bear with dark red eyes and a reddish gold ribbon around its neck.

I looked back at him, "...*Smile* Thank you for buying this for me."

He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, "Think of it as an apology gift."

"Um..I have to go. I'm sure Captain Ukitake is bombarded with work and he may need my help," Rukia said, turning away from us.

"But you said Captain Ukitake is just enjoying his day and has no work to complete-"

"Uhh..well, those subordinates of his will cause him trouble, so there's no telling what could happen! Bye!" Rukia quickly explained before running off.

Realizing my actions, the color drained from my body, 'Instead of trying to break the ice, I made Rukia feel like a third wheel!!'

"What do you think..that was all about?" Ichigo asked me with a confused look.

I nervously laughed, "Haha..hahaha! I don't know! She was just being weird! You know Rukia!"

He looked down at me, smiling a little before leaning down to my height, "You really can be cute, you know that?"

I blushed lightly, "You're speaking to a princess, so watch how you talk to me, Substitute Soul Reaper."

He leaned back up, chuckling, "I almost forgot about that. You don't seem like the princess type. Anyway, I gotta go handle some business with my boss at my part-time job. See ya."

Before he left, he kissed my forehead and ran off as well.

The blush on my cheeks darkened to red, 'Damn it, Ichigo...You're making my life harder than it already is.'

(To be continued...Reader-chan/kun thought I forgot about this story, didn't you? Well, I didn't. It's just that I'm trying to remember what I wrote with the one of Bookwriter before my second to last phone caught a bug. I shall keep updating this as story because it's only the beginning!)


	12. 13 Arrogance & Modesty

After I saw off Ichigo, I returned to the Soul Society.

I hugged the teddy bear in my arms close, blushing lightly, 'He said 'it's an apology gift', but..I can't help to see it as more. Unless..I want to see it as more..?'

Before I could reject the idea, a familiar black haired Espada flashed through my mind..and a certain white haired Captain as well.

The pink in my cheeks turned bright red, I began to spin circles.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!! THAT WAS SO LONG AGO! I THOUGHT I'D BE OVER HIM!!!"

"Is Lady Amachi alright?" I heard a nearby Soul Reaper ask the other.

"I can't tell.." responded the other.

Realizing that I was making q scene, I stopped my nonsense and continued to walk to Squad Ten's barracks with the teddy bear hiding my cheeks.

Sighing aloud, I narrowed my eyes, 'I'm naive for making a complete fool out of myself in the public.'

"Wait..'Lady Amachi'?" I questioned.

Greeting the guards, I entered the barracks, pondering on why and when did Soul Reapers call me that.

"Oh, just in time, too~," I heard a familiar feminine, sly voice.

Looking up, I saw smirking Miss Matsumoto, a serious Toshiro, and..a smiling Captain Ukitake?

"Um, sir..what is going on?" I asked Toshiro.

"I assume you've come back from your training with Ichigo Kurosaki and Lt. Kuchiki, ye-...What's with the teddy bear?"

I nervously laughed, "Ahahaha...It was a gift from former Captain Urahara, it can help..control my spirit energy..when I'm asleep," I lied.

'Tomorrow, I so have to request that from Mister Kisuke; hopefully, he can do that since he's an amazing scientist.'

"Hmm..I thought it would be for you, Toshiro. You seem the type to secretly like teddy bears and candy," Captain Ukitake spoke with a closed eyed smile.

Miss Matsumoto covered her mouth with her hands as Toshiro got a irk mark on his left cheek, and I hid my face atop of the bear's head, muffling my laughter.

"Anyhow..." Toshiro dismissed Captain Ukitake's comment, "There was a Captains Meeting while you were training. Captain Yamamoto decided to let you train with each Captain after your training with Kurosaki and Lt. Kuchiki."

"Oh, okay, I thought it'd be something major or-" I stopped talking...

Taking in all of his words.

I fell to the ground, hugged my teddy bear tightly, and my whole body turned white.

I rocked back and forth, "You're going to die, Yuuki. Just accept it. You're going to die. There's no running away from this," I mumbled to myself.

Toshiro sighed, "Matsumoto, help her to Squad Thirteen's barracks."

"With pleasure~, Cap'n! C'mon, Uki-chan!" she said, pulling me up on her back and Captain Ukitake picked up the bear.

"We should be back in an hour and a half," Captain Ukitake told Toshiro. "*Sigh* Why do I feel like I'm making her go against her will?" he mumbled to himself.

"Finally, some peace and quiet.." Toshiro mumbled before walking back to his barracks.

"Hmmm, maybe I should give you another nickname, Yuuki...Ou! Yuu-chan~!" she mused, but I kept muttering about dying.

(Seraph of the End peeps.

Yu: *Face palm*

Mika: *Glares* B;tc#..

Shinoa: *Smirk*

Shinya: Er, mer gersh.

Guren: -_-

Krul: *Flips off*

Ferid: I'm the Captain of the MikaYu Court Guard Squad.

Get back to I Am Your Queen!)

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Miss Matsumoto decided to stay and make sure I didn't try to secretly escape.

Apparently, Rukia had come upon us and asked Miss Matsumoto what was happening to which she gladly explained.

I hesitantly unsheathed Yõso no Ha as Captain Ukitatke did the same with his zanpakutos, Sōgyo no Kotowari.

He smiled, "Don't worry, Miss Yuuki. I'll go easy on you since you're a little inexperienced," he said nicely.

"O-okay," I said loud enough for him to hear me across the field.

"Captain Ukitake, please, you must go easy on yourself as well. You're in perfect health today, we don't want that to be shattered," Rukia spoke.

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Rukia, though I will be fi-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I charged at him him and swung Yõso no Ha down at him.

He blocked my attack with Kotowari, "That was a swift move, Miss Yuuki."

I smiled a little, "There will be distractions on the field, so it's good to ignore them aa much as you can."

"Understood, ma'am," he spoke and applied pressure on Yõso no Ha with Sōgyo.

Jumping back, I kept dodging his swings of Sōgyo no Kotowari, then flash stepped behind him unexpectedly.

Holding Yõso no Ha near his neck with my left hand.

"Do I win this round, sir?"

He didn't respond to which I tilted my head in confusion when he ducked, and I saw an odd scroll and two..spinning fans?

As one of the fans tried to attack me, I stepped back and shoved Yõso no Ha in the ground, then kept dodging.

"Ransu no Kigen!" I yelled, ordering for Yõso to use the ground as lances to attack the fans.

I did a kida technique, aiming it at Captain Ukitake.

"Hado 73: Soren Soukatsui!"

Rukia smirked, "I showed her that," she said to Miss Matsumoto, who giggled.

There's no way Captain Ukitake could dodge that because he was distracted by trying to protect the scroll, knowing the fans will fair well on their own.

Unexpectedly, he coughed up blood, meaning he pushed pass the limits on his health than allowed.

I panicked, "Uh..Muchi o Maku!" I yelled.

(Muchi o Maku: Winding Whips.)

Wind created and shot my kida into the reddening sky, which exploded once far away on my command.

Running over to Captain Ukitake to catch him before he could fall, I did catch him as Rukia ran over.

"Lt. Matsumoto, get Third Seat Kotsubaki and Fourth Seat Kotetsu!"

I gently sat on the ground with the heavy breathing man, "Captain Ukitake, you're going to be okay, sir. Keikatsu!"

In an instant, the healing kido was placed over his body in a glowing, light blue aura.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Thank you, Miss Yuuki," he spoke with a smile.

I sighed from relief, "J-Just don't die," I replied to which he chuckled.

"You're very charming," he complimented.

A light blush spread across my cheeks, 'He's talking to me as if everything is okay. Does he really not mind his health?'

"Sir, don't speak too much. Your condition will worsen. Yuuki, I'll take care of Captain Ukitake. It's best if you return to Square Ten and notify Captain Hitsugaya."

"Okay," I said and she gently moved his head on her lap, then I stood up. "Feel better, Captain Ukitake!" I spoke and jogged to Miss Matsumoto.

Third Seat Kotsubaki and co-Third Seat Kotetsu ran pass us to Captain Ukitake and Rukia with great worry.

"They can take care of him; let's return to our barracks, Miss Matsumoto," I told her.

"Okay, then, Yuu-chan~," she mused and sighed in slight frustration.

(I..am so disappointed in myself. I confused Yuuki's zanpakuto name with Yono no Ha, instead of Yõso no Ha, I had to look up when Retsu/Yachiru and Kenpachi's fight to see if she was still a Captain in the Seireitei, and she is--thank goodness, edit a few things in the previous chapters--Ugh, I'm all over the place with this book! The only good news is that I found the notes I wrote for this book when I didn't have a cellphone for a while, and that's helped greatly. Anyway *sigh*..I hope you liked this chapter.)


	13. 12 Blind & Deaf

"Ohh, Cap'n~!" Miss Matsumoto shouted and quickly opened the door.

"Miss Matsumoto, please, be quiet. You know how Toshiro--I mean, Captain Hitsugaya gets when you shout through tranquil times."

Toshiro sighed, "Yuuki is right, Matsumoto. Don't be so loud, I just got over a headache. Wait. Why are you two here? What happened?"

"During my training with Captain Ukitake, he suddenly coughed up some blood and we had to end the spar," I explained.

"I see. Jushiro said he felt well today; how unfortunate that this has happened. We'll have to get back to him later. *Sigh* Alright..go to the 12th Division, your next opponent is Captain Kurotsuchi."

I gulped, "...Say..what now?"

"I do not like repeating myself, _Amachi_. I'll notify Captain Kurotsuchi that there's been a change of plans and..I'll try to consult with Captain Zaraki," he spoke, then a Hell Butterfly settled in the palm of his hand.

My pupils dilated at the mention of Kenpachi Zaraki, and my body began to shake in fear.

"...Y-yes..sir..." I stuttered as Miss Matsumoto patted my head in remorse.

I turned around and exit the office, trying to leave Squad Ten's barracks as slowly as I could possibly go.

 _-Rangiku's P.O.V-_

"That poor child. Why'd you go and agree to this Cap'n? You could've went with her to make sure she'll be fine. Unless..your heart is really made out ice?"

He looked up at me, then glared, "She needs fighting experience to become the next Head Captain, that was her choice, not mine."

I smirked, "When she becomes Head Captain, you do realize me and _you_ will be her subordinates, right?"

The Hell Butterfly flew out the wooden barred window as he closed his eyes and sighed aloud.

"Rangiku, are you attempting to rub this in my face?" he questioned as I made my way to the door.

"Oh, no, Cap'n~! I'm simply trying to let you know...that ice and fire don't mix~."

His eyes shot open and before he could say anything, I slipped out the door.

'Keep this up and she'll slip through your fingers, like melted ice, Cap'n~.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~ -Yuuki's P.O.V-_

'If there were a top three of Captains I do NOT want to fight: number one is Captain Zaraki, number two is Captain Kurotsuchi, and number three is...Captain Kuchiki. What makes it worse is that if Captain Kurotsuchi begins to even _suspect_ I'm something else, he'll try to disect me while I'm still alive!'

I shook my head, "Think positive thoughts, Yuuki. You are Head Captain Yamamoto's granddaughter!...But that doesn't mean anything if I haven't fought much!"

'At least...'

 _Not in a long time..._

Walking into something, I took three steps back and bowed relentlessly.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I-I wasn't thinking, and-"

"Calm down, newbie," a voice of familiarity spoke.

Leaning back up, I saw the..new--and old--blond Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako.

"Captain Hirako," I addressed, then bowed my head a bit, "Apologies, sir. I went a little overboard. It's just that you never know who you can run into here in the Soul Society," I said with a nervous chuckle afterwards.

"...Who are you again?" he questioned.

I sweat dropped, "I'm Yuuki..Yuuki Amachi Yamamoto, sir.."

"Hmmm...Ohh, that girl! I'm so busy nowadays since I'm a Captain again. I preferred it didn't come with so much work. *Sigh* So you're Amaterasu's daughter.."

I perked up, "Yes! You know my mother? What was she like?"

"Well..from your point of view, you probably thought she was a very nice and kind, but I knew of the opposite. She was strict, a bit secretive, vigorous, and I think she disliked me," he explained.

My shoulders lowered, "Oh..I guess she really was different before she had me..."

"Yeah; anyway, I'm curious as of to know who your father-"

"Oh! I have to go, Captain Kurotsuchi may be waiting and he's an impatient one! See you, Captain Hirako!" I shouted and ran pass him to Squad Eleven's barracks. "By the way, thanks for having Ichigo's back!"

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome...Wait, what?!"

 _-Shinji's P.O.V-_

'What did she mean by having 'Ichigo's back'? When he needed help using his Hollow abilities?...Or during the battle against Aizen?...Yamamoto said this girl had no fighting experience...'

"*Smirk* She's no different than you, Amaterasu..secretive. And she seemed alert when I mentioned her father. Huh..."

 _-Yuuki's P.O.V-_

Entering Squad Eleven's gates, I saw Lt. Kurotsuchi seemingly await for me to approach her.

"H-Hello, um..did Captain Hitsugaya information Captain Kurotsuchi of me being here?"

She nodded, "Yes. Follow me, Lady Amachi," she spoke and turned around to start walking to the barracks.

Doing as she said, I looked around to see that there was no one around.

The air smelled..like a bunch of chemicals and my eyes became hazy...Gas?..Mustard gas?!

I closed my eyes and flash stepped back to the gates of Squad Eleven, trying to see through the blinding chemical.

"Hmm, interesting. When you first entered, you were supposed to be blinded immediately and faint, but you're still standing. Interesting indeed," a raspy voice spoke in the gas.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, why didn't you warn me of any surprise attacks beforehand?!" I yelled, covering my face with the left sleeve of my shihakusho.

"Warn you? I don't know what that idiotic Ukitake put in your mind, but it certainly wasn't wisdom. There is no warnings in a fight, imbecile. Now, quit the chatter, and blindly fight! Ashisogi Jizo!"

Hearing a strange screaming groan, a loud 'boom' sounded near me and my hearing faded. I only heard a piercing sound, like a dog whistle.

Feeling the ground vibrate on my left, I quickly moved forward, avoiding Ashisogi Jizo. The same thing happened on my right, so I moved backwards swiftly.

I pinpointed its location and unsheathed Yõso no Ha my right hand, cutting a part in it. Feeling the ground shake again, I assumed it was screaming in pain.

When I felt a rumble in front of me, I moved to the left, but it felt closer somehow.

'Something's off. Captain Kurotsuchi must've gotten bored of the previous antics did, and has done something to confuse my sense of direction. But wha-'

My thought couldn't be completed...

Because I felt myself be tossed up in the air and I felt warm liquid spill from my right arm.

My eyes narrowed, 'Damn it, I let my guard down...What now? Wait..I'm in midair, so that means I'm no longer within the gas's reach on ground level!'

I swished my left hand in front of my face, which created my kitsune mask, and I could see as clear as day again.

Seeing Ashisogi Jizo up close is more terrifying than one would think. I dodged it by doing a somersault and it circled back around to come attack me again.

I flipped on its back, stabbing it multiple times in the head until it started crashing towards the gas filled ground.

The rush of wind is what made my ears pop and I could hear again.

"Hado 31: Shokkahō!"

(Whenever I hear this, I can't help to think it sounds like 'shock a ho', lol!)

Flash stepping off the back of Ashisogi Jizo's back, I landed behind its crashed form on the ground before shoving Yõso no Ha into the ground.

"Muchi o Maku, Baipa no Doku," I whispered.

The crack in the ground Yõso made widened and fresh water as well as a soft breeze cleared the gas, then I made my mask disappear by swishing my left hand back in front of my face.

Once it cleared up, I saw a twitching Kurotsuchi and a emotional Lt. Kurotsuchi.

"What...How can this be? You're supposed to be an inexperienced Soul Reaper, yet you took careful steps and acted calm through most of the scene!" he argued.

I sheathed Yõso no Ha and shook the remaining beads of water on my hair, "Captain Kurotsuchi, I may be inexperienced, but that doesn't mean I can't study and observe my comrades."

He grunted, "Nemu."

"Yes, Master Mayuri?" she responded.

He turned to her, "Did you collect the data on her skills?"

"Yes."

"Then, we're done here. You, you peculiar specimen, one way or another, I will dissect you to see if you seem you really are if Nemu's collected data is accurate. Now, leave us be," he spoke and walked to his..lab, I guess?

Lt. Kurotsuchi bowed, "Thank you for coming and your service, Lady Amachi," she spoke, following Captain Kurotsuchi.

"You're..welcome?" I asked confusedly, but acting clueless of this 'collected data'.

I gritted my teeth a bit, '..I controlled my spiritual energy. I used my Hollow's mask and Soul Reaper kido. There shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary in the data Lt. Kurotsuchi collected...'

Placing my hand on my right ribcage, I squeezed it a bit, "Except there..." I mumbled aloud.

"You did an excellent job, Yuuki," a voice behind me spoke.

Turning around, I saw my sweet childhood friend.

"Momo?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I heard commotion and I knew it was one of the Captains training you, so I got curious and got a front row seat. I didn't disbelieve you for a second, Yuuki," she spoke and hugged me.

I hugged her back, "Thanks, Momo...Oh, I don't want to get any blood on you," I told her, then pulled back.

"Speaking of blood, we should get your arm treated at Squad Four's barracks--! Y-Yuuki.." she spoke, seeming shocked.

I tilted my head to the left, "What is it?"

"Y-your..your wound, it's...it's healed."

Looking to my right arm, there is blood still streaming down my uncovered arm, but no wound or scar.

Pulling it behind me, I moved around her with a closed eyed smile, "Ahaha, I was always a quick healer. Anyway, I have to go, I have to go deal with something. Tell Toshiro that an emergency came up with me, but I can handle it!"

I had already ran out of Squad Four's barracks before she could reply, and I headed towards the Senkaimon.

The sun was already setting, making the dripping blood on my arm glisten.

'And except..this healed wound...'

(Okay! I am satisfied with this chapter! I actually feel better now that I'm back on track with his story. Anyway, it's 1:17 AM, so I'm going to sleep now. To be continued~.)


	14. Split Persons

Entering my home through the tatami doors or Senkaimon, I went to my couch and sat back into my gigai laying there.

Fluttering my eyes open, I saw fabrics of white, outlined with black and fabrics of black in front of me.

My eyes widened and I sat up, staring up at the two Espadas in bewilderment and confused shock.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "Ulquiorra! Grimmjow! What are you two doing here?!...Well, I gave you permission to be here, Ulquiorra, but why you, Grimmjow?"

"We came to talk to you about Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra told me.

My eyes narrowed, "...He didn't do anything. He not too long ago got his Soul Reaper powers back..with the help of a friend of mine. Don't bother him. Matter of fact, don't even make an appearance in front of him."

"We know not to do that; geez, who pissed in your breakfast this morning.." Grimmjow spoke rudely.

"More like who opened up a garganta and made me fall into the Soul Society with Ichigo! What was your purpose?! What if he saw you?! I would've had a lot of explaining to do and reveal who I really am!"

He growled, "That guy was about to consume your damn lips!"

I glanced away with a light blush on my cheeks, "S-So what? What if I wanted him to ki-"

"Absurd," Ulquiorra spoke up. "That is one of the many actions I would not let him do. I would rather die again before-"

"Shut it, a$$hole!" Grimmjow whispered through gritted teeth. "You know how emotional she gets over that $#-"

 _-Flashback-_

 _I ran..._

"I didn't expect this to happen.."

 _I kept running._

"He didn't kill them..did he?'

 _Tears ran down my cheeks._

"Ichigo wouldn't do such a thing! He's the type of person..to spare his enemy..right?"

 _My white cloak blew in the wind._

"I-I've been watching him..since Aizen's betrayal..and with every enemy, he spared them in some way..."

 _I came to a stop._

 _After spotting a figure laying on the sand, unmoving, still, lifeless.._

 _Running to the blue haired human form panter, I skidded on the ground as I landed on my knees._

 _I placed my left hand on his wound, which is his right shoulder, healing it as fast as I could, and I lightly shook his right hand as more tears kept sliding down my cheeks._

"G-Grimmjow..w-wake up...Grimmjow, wake up, damn it!"

 _There was still no sign of life..._

"Y-you can't-*sob*..you can't die.."

 _I kept staring at his slow healing wound..._

"You idiot...You made a promise, you made a promise to my Father! You made a promise...that if anything were to happen to him..th-that..."

"I..I would protect his daughter-*cough* when the time came...I met her..right?

 _Looking into his open and lively electric blue eyes, relief consumed me..._

"I-I'm so glad..you're alive, but.."

 _Not all of it._

"Wh-what...happened to..th-the others? I felt..your and some of the others spiritual energy waver tremendously.."

 _He glanced to...a little girl?_

"Wait, she's..."

 _Just no ordinary little girl._

"Miss Nelliel?"

 _Her eyes became watery._

"You...you have to help us...Help us, Yuuki! Help those who have realized they have a chance! Please!" _she begged as she kept crying._

 _Looking down in front of her, I saw the fifth Espada lying there. The former third Espada always did hate fighting.._

 _Because this is what it resulted in._

 _I looked back at Grimmjow's almost healed wound, I was a little distressed because I was nearly done._

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go on ahead," _he told me, sitting up as he_ _reverted back into his normal from._

 _Deciding to not argue, I got up and walked to Miss Nelliel and the fifth Espada._

 _I looked to her with narrowed eyes,_ "You know I am not fond of him. Has he redeemed himself?"

 _She nodded quickly,_ "Mhm! Mhm!"

 _I placed my handsome on his wound, emitting another blue light._

 _Nnoitra began to regain his consciousness, he saw Miss Nelliel, then glanced up at me before grimacing._

"I don't need your help, woman."

"In the end, a woman is helping you heal. Women are stronger than you think, you just degrade us because of the potential we have to do anything a man can do," _I scolded him._

 _He clicked his tongue against his teeth and kept quiet._

"Grimmjow..."

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Ulquiorra?"

"That bastard? Nah, not recently. I trapped him in a _Caja Negación_ while I fought Ichigo. Don't know if he got free," _he informed._

 _I looked up at him and smiled,_ "Thank you for telling m-"

 _A sudden a spiritual pressure was slowly, but surely_ _diminishing_

 _My head turned up to the sky, spotting a hole, and my pupils dilated since I knew that familiar spiritual energy._

"No..."

 _Looking back down at Nnoitra's wounds, some were healed and some were still healing._

 _Stopping the healing process, I stood up and ran towards the hole in the sky, or Las Noches._

"Alas de Fuego!"

("Wings of Fire" in Spanish.)

 _On my back, two wings of fire, like a Phoenix's, spread out and I took off from the ground._

 _As I grew closer, I saw someone falling from the sky. Pulling the sides of the hood on the cloak close to make sure my face is concealed._

 _That someone was Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _To my relief, he didn't notice me nearby because I lowered my spiritual energy to the point where it was nothing._

 _Entering Las Noches, I made my wings disappear and looked around frantically, seeing two figures in the short distance._

 _The two humans spotted me._

 _The..Quincy must've thought I am a threat because he readied his bow and arrow made from his spiritual energy, which made me take a few steps back._

"Wait, Uryu!..You're no threat, are you?" _the girl asked me, keeping her focus on healing the Quincy._

 _I slowly shook my head 'no'._

 _"Then, what are you here for?" the Quincy asked me._

 _Looking around, I used my sharp vision that is of a fox's to look for my childhood friend..but he was no where to be found..._

 _The only thing I found was a horn._

 _Gasping quietly, I ran towards it and fell on my knees, scooping it into my hands. More tears slid down my eyes as I shakily stood up._

 _Swaying back to the hole, I fell forward through it, ignoring the yells of the girl._

'Th-there has to be..a way..there has to be a way t-to revive him...I-I can't cope..with losing h-him!'

 _-Flashback Ends-_

I shadowed my eyes with my bangs, "No, it's...okay..."

"You sure? I don't want you go tellin' that bastard and he goes off on my a$$," Grimmjow spoke.

I looked up with a smile, "Really, I'm fine...now, could you two get out off my home so I get comfortable?" I asked as my smile turned into a petty joyous one.

"The moment I show concern...and she shoots back with pettiness. Why kind of $#;+ is that?"

"Sarcasm, now get the hell out of my house and don't bother Ichigo," I told them before opening a garganta myself behind them and pushing them both in...

"Yuuki, you're so gonna get it when I-"

I closed the garganta before he could finish his sentence and walked to my to undress, wrap a towel around me, and grab the materials I would need during and after taking a shower.

(Readers...it's been oh-so-long for this story...I am sorry. It's just that I'm so motivated with my other stories...that I didn't realize this one was still popular―*cough* just looked at my leg. stats―*cough*. Honestly, I write the stories I have very good ideas for and I'm eager to get those updated or the ones I haven't updated in a long time, such as this one. I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry for myself because Bleach used to be my thing when I was younger, now all these new anime or new anime to me I'm watching is clouding my mind...wait, what? This sad note does NOT mean I'm ending this story! Unless I'm that much in a struggle with ideas, I will _**never**_ end stories I know still have potential! Another honest thing...I have no idea where the story is rn, so I have to go read some previous chapters! XD)


	15. 11 Wrathful Pressure

'I'm going to die,' I thought to myself as I ignored what my friends were talking about.

Today, I have, you guessed it, training with Captain Kenpachi.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" I heard Orihime ask me.

I snapped out of my morbid thoughts and put a smile on my lips, looking at her.

"Nothing too important. I was just..thinking about..."

'Think quick!'

"...about how sushi smells so sickening to me that I can't eat it," I said in a subtle tone.

"We were talking about your training...Wait! So you haven't been paying attention this whole time?!" Uryu summarized, then shouted.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at me, and I quickly averted his gaze.

"That's not it. I know that look from anywhere...you're going to spar with Kenpachi today, aren't you?"

I cringed, and in a timid voice, said, "Y-yes."

"...Well, it was nice knowing you if you're going against that maniac," Uryu spoke in a mellow tone.

"Don't discourage her!" Orihime scolded, then looked at me, "I believe you can get stronger! Just think of Mr. Kenpachi as a giant speed bump you're trying to get over!" she said happily.

"How is that encouraging...?" I heard Chad mumble.

"Thank you for the support, Orihime, but..."

A quick flash of me fighting Grandfather came to my mind.

A sly grin spread on my lips. "Forgive me for my arrogance, but Orihime, you're right! Captain Kenpachi is just a giant speed bump, but Grandfather is a elongated hill that I've already sparred with! That makes me superior to both of them!"

"I guess...Orihime's encouragement did work..." Ichigo mumbled to Chad.

"Ichigo, can you do me one favor though?" I asked, determination swirling in my eyes.

He was caught off guard by it for a few minutes, then turned serious.

"What might that be?"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I walked out of the Senkaimon with Ichigo trailing behind me.

"You're supposed to be the future Head Captain, yet you're making me do this..." he grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet! I may not be human, but I have emotions!"

It is true I was confident earlier today at lunch; although, if the day went on, and I overthink the subject and become scared, I requested Ichigo to be near me at all times because Captain Kenpachi can be an unpredictable brute.

The scare gotten to the point I held Ichigo's left hand with my right...

To the guards at the gate, they checked for both my and Ichigo's position normally...but they did seem to glance at our hands every now and then, though they didn't question it.

We proceeded onward as Ichigo kept grumbling about how the guards probably got the wrong idea.

"Hey! Third Seat Newbie!" a voice shouted.

Me and Ichigo turned around, looking at the top of the Senkaimon next; there stood a man whose face I couldn't really see because of a gleam...?

'But the sun isn't behind the man...?'

"Ikkaku?!"

(X'D)

"Well, well, if ain't Ichigo?! I would fight you right now, but today's not my nor your day! In fact, I came to give the newbie a heads up!"

My pupils dilated as my eyes widened. 'Lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame of the 11th Squad! Heads up?!'

No longer needing anymore information than that, I pushed Ichigo away from me. Unsheathing Yõso no Ha, I turned back around to face the spiritual pressure rushing at me.

Captain Kenpachi's zanpakuto clashed with mine.

He grinned at me, "You're more aware of your surroundings than I thought," he said as he kept pushing me back with his zanpakuto—whom I heard had no name or shikai—to the point my feet indented the ground, creating large cracks.

(His zanpakuto's name or shikai isn't revealed until the Thousand Year Blood War Arc.)

'$#;! How do I get out of this?! Think, think, thi-'

Sliding my blade away from his to the right, I evaded his blade by flash stepping, getting my shoulder length hair cut in the process.

(It's number 11: h, t, t, p, s : / / w w w . scalsys . ("com") / assets /download . php ? file = / .. / hairstyles / short-hairstyles-drawing / short-hairstyles-drawing_530208 . jpg)

"Yuuki!"

"Stay back, Ichigo! This is my fight, not yours!" I yelled aggressively, still keeping my gaze on Captain Kenpachi.

I charged at him, clashing Yõso no Ha with his blade multiple times.

'It's only fair that I don't use my multiple shikai against him. Captain Kenpachi is all about strength, no kind of kido included in that. The only problem is...'

Our blades clashed once more as we battled on who would back down. Unexpectedly, he hit his forehead against mine, making me lose my balance.

'..he's physically stronger than me...'

Seeing his zanpakuto swing down at me, I dropped my blade, and did something I thought I would never learn that my Father demonstrated to me...

I caught his zanpakuto between my hands, letting a little blood spill on my shihakusho.

Pulling his blade closer, but not to the point where it pierced me, I kicked him in the side with my right foot, making him drop on his left knee. Kicking his blade away with my left foot, I performed Capoeira by kicking his feet from under him with my right foot as well as kick his head to right with my left foot.

Putting my hands on the ground, I moved my body weight up, then back flipped twice to create some space between us.

'Captain Kenpachi is good with mercilessly and continuously attacking with zanpakuto, but I wonder about his bare hand combat skillyos...?'

"Huh...you win," he spoke.

"...What?" I asked confusedly.

"I said, "you win". Can ya not hear?"

"But sir, that is easily giving. I may have not been in spars with you before, but I do know you are not one to give in."

"So you expect me to fight you unarmed?"

My eyes narrowed, "Do not forget I dropped my blade as well, sir."

"So hand-to-hand combat, is it?" He grinned, "Don't think just because you're a woman, I'll go easy on you."

"Yuuki! Are you out of your mind?! Kenpachi is three times your height and weight!" Ichigo yelled, trying to convince me, but I ignored him.

"Then, that makes me a weakling, Captain, and a weakling is not worthy of being sparred with when it comes to the 11th Squad," I said with a smirk.

Captain Kenpachi shrugged off his haori, then laughed, and he charged at me at immense speed.

He threw his right fist at me to which I ducked, grabbed his fist from under, then kneed him in his stomach.

It did affect him; however, he used my hold on his fist to flip me over him. I managed to wrap my legs around his neck, next I flipped forward, sending him falling back to the ground. When he made contact with the concrete, I rolled forward through a flip on the ground.

Turning around quickly, I expected the Captain to be getting off the ground already, but he laid there...

"Sir?"

'Is he attempting to deceive me? No offense, but...is he actually using logic this time to deceive me?' Cautiously, I approached him.

"C-Captain Kenpachi..?" I questioned, noticing he had his face turned towards me.

"I surrender," he mumbled.

Squatting down to him, I still kept my guard up. "Why, if I may ask, sir?" I whispered to him.

"You may be the Old guy's granddaughter and future Head Captain, but you're a third seat of the 10th Squad, that doesn't give you the right to question me," he spoke his reasoning.

With that said, he disappeared by using flash step.

My expression turned to one of complete confusion (030). '...He surrendered without giving me a logical reason.'

"Hey! What the hell?! What did you do to the Captain?!" Lt. Madarame barked while approaching me.

I stood up and turned to him, "I have no idea. He didn't tell me why, and I rather not push him on the matter."

He poked my chest with his right index finger, "Don't think this is over, newbie. I'll fight you if I have to!" he threatened.

I bowed my head, letting a smile slip on my lips, "I'll be looking forward to it, Lt. Madarame."

Suddenly, his cheeks turned pink. He sucked his teeth and disappeared as well.

"Well, wasn't that interesting," a familiar voice behind me spoke to which I flinched.

I turned around quickly and bowed, "Captain, I apologize!"

"Apologize for what?" he questioned.

"For whatever mistake I did recently, sir," I said, glancing a bit up at him.

"I can't believe it~. Little Yu-chan somehow defeated the Captain of the 11th Squad~. I'm quite surprised," I heard Miss Matsumoto say.

Leaning up, my expression changed to an bored expression... "Don't praise me, Miss Matsumoto."

"She is right, Rangiku. Don't praise her just yet, not until she goes against me," Toshiro said to her, but said it while staring at me.

I gulped. A arm slid around my left shoulder, pulling me closer to the person's body. I looked up to my right to see Ichigo smiling down at Toshiro.

"I thought it was good for a Captain to give their subordinates a pep talk before battle," he said to him.

"Ichigo. Please, be quiet. You'll only make it worse," I muttered to him while glancing off in the distance.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" he shouted, and Ichigo as well as Miss Matsumoto held back their laughter. "Anyway...how is Yuuki's training coming along on your part?"

He let go of my shoulder, and glanced down at me to which I widened my eyes before letting them go back to their normal size. He glanced back at Toshiro, who was staring at us suspiciously.

"Her training is going fine. She has more control of her power than I thought. You don't need to worry about her," he told him.

Toshiro looked to me, "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir," I replied calmly.

"...I will take your word for it then, Lt. Amachi," he spoke sternly.

'Damn it, he called me by my formal name...he's upset that I lied to him...Does he even know that I lied though?'

"Cap'n, when will Yuuki go against you?" Miss Matsumoto asked him with a ':3' expression, glancing at me mischievously.

"Tomorrow at noon," Toshiro said, closing his eyes.

"Hold on a moment! Toshiro, I have school-!"

He opened his eyes and glared.

I made a closed eyed smile, "On second thought, I have no absences this year so I have time to spare, sir."

"Good."

"Hey, hey! Since you're here, and you took down Kenpachi, we should celebrate by drinking booze!"

"Miss Matsumoto! I may be a Soul Reaper, but I'm 16 years old!" I argued.

"I don't recall the higher-ups establishing a drinking age here in the Society," she said, then swung her left arm around my shoulders. "C'mon! Let's go!"

She dragged me along, and I looked back at Ichigo for help.

"Um!..Rangiku, don't you think Yuuki drinking under age will stunt her growth and effect her training?"

Miss Matsumoto turned her head around, smirking, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I won't stunt your girlfriend's breasts. They're big anyway so enjoy them while you still have them. Bye-bye now~!"

My face turned scarlet as I screamed out of embarrassment.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY FRIEND IN FRONT OF THE CAPTAIN, RANGIKU?!"

"Oh? It only take major embarrassment to get you to call me by my first name, Yu-chan~?"

I recoiled, but remained quiet, and I didn't attempt to get out of her grasp...that would take a long fight between our..chests...

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We were in the Japanese styled bar within the Society.

I sat on the black zabuton uncomfortably as Miss Matsumoto ordered are drinks.

'I've never been in a bar before..nor did Miss Matsumoto get my consent of if I want to drink nor what kind of drink I would want..'

"Relax, Yu-chan. I ordered you 1 small saucer of sake, ya lightweight."

"O-Oh, thank you for being considerate at least," I said while bowing my head.

"You're welcome, lighweight," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Could you please sto-"

"Oh, looka here, it's the champion," said a familiar voice next to our table.

"Hello, there, Cap'n Kyoraku!" Miss Matsumoto greeted him happily.

I looked up to see it is indeed Capt. Shunsui Kyoraku, and Capt. Ukitake at his side.

"C-Capt. Ukitake! Capt. Kyroaku!" I shouted in a panicked tone, then bowed my head.

"At ease, little Lady. Soon, it'll be us having to bow our heads down to you. May we join you two?" Capt. Kyoraku said in a playful tone, then asked.

"I-I don't mind you joining us, but what of Capt. Ukitake's condition?" I asked with concern.

Capt. Ukitake laughed, "I was dragged here basically..seemingly, like you by Lt. Matsumoto. However, I will be fine, Miss Yuuki," he said with a smile.

They took a seat on the zabuton on each side of the table.

"A future Head Captain, who's a beautiful young woman, that's concerned about her subordinates, now I wouldn't mind that. I don't receive that much from Nanao," Capt. Kyoraku chuckled.

"Um..thank you?" I thanked questionably with a light blush.

Me and Rangiku's drinks got here, and Capt. Kyoraku ordered himself some sake, and Capt. Ukitake, some water.

"Before you drink that, little Lady; I must tell ya somethin' that may be of your concern," Capt. Kyroaku warned, and I did as he requested. "There's a rumor goin' around about you..."

"A rumor? Who started it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Who, I don't know. But the rumor is..that you're the daughter of an Arrancar."

 _*Silence*_

"Yuuki?" Miss Matsumoto questioned, letting her worry show.

I scoffed, "Hah! Ahahahahaha!..Whoever said that must've based it off my association with one of the Espada."

"Yuuki? Daughter of an Arrancar? Haaah! No way! She doesn't have a hole in her chest—with breasts like those, it's a hole by itself. Also, she doesn't have a mask..except that Hollowfication one, but that's a different story. The Society is getting itself worked up over nothing," Miss Matsumoto defended me.

Capt. Ukitake nodded, "I agree with Lt. Matsumoto, Shunsui. Yuuki doesn't look capable of-"

"Neither did Aizen," Capt. Kyoraku cut him off. "Little Lady, I'm usually a laid-back kind of guy..but if provoked, I can be the opposite."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you implying, sir?"

He leaned his head down to the point of me only being able to see one of his eyes, "If the rumor is true..I wouldn't hesitate to silence it and you. The Society can't afford any more casualties."

"Is that a threat, Capt. Kyoraku?" I asked in a stern tone.

"More like a promise," he said as he glanced up at me from underneath his straw hat.

I stood up, "Very well, sir," I said, then bowed before turning and leaving.

I walked out the bar., taking various turns around corners, '...Now, my life's on the line...I have no choice but to...'

Heading into a a small, unnoticeable space, I looked back and forth to see if anyone was around.

Holding my right hand outward, the black space known as the garganta opened up for me and I walked in, quickly closing it back.

I closed my eyes and took a step forward, then reopened them to see I was in the room I that didn't bring pleasant memories...

"Yuuki...it's been five months since you've been here..."

I glowered at the smirking man, "It's been a few weeks since you started sending those two to check up on me. And I told you not to call me Yuuki, it's Rayne."

He chuckled, "You really do amuse me."

Crossing my arms, I turned my head away from him. "I may amuse you, like a Jester, but I remember that I am your Queen."

"I would never forget that you're the one to decide my fate. Though I am your Jester, what information shall I provide you with today?"

"..It's not information I want. It's a order I need you to obey: do not send Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, or anyone else to the world of the living unless I say so."

"Understood, ma'am."

I turned my back on him and proceeded forward, but I stopped after a quick thought came to mind.

"My life has been threatened...You know what that means, don't you, Aizen?"

"...I do."

I reopened the garganta and stepped inside, letting it close slowly...

"I cannot afford to let anyone know that I am the daughter of a former Espada."

(Finally! The truth is out! After Idk how many chapters, I did it! I have nothing else to say except that school is giving me hell and I'm trying make it to the end of the school year, but teachers make it so hard for me! They must be insane if they actually think I'm going to do work over spring BREAK...)


End file.
